Àðòåôàêò èëè äíåâíèê Òîìà Ðåääëà
by Fordg-and-Dred-Weasley
Summary: Òî, ÷òî âû äåðæèòå â ðóêàõ, ÿâëÿåòñÿ î÷åíü íåïðèÿòíîé âåùüþ. È ïðåæäå ÷åì îòêðûòü ýòó ìàëåíüêóþ êíèæå÷êó, ñïðîñèòå ñåáÿ:


Äíåâíèê Òîìà ÐåäëëàÀðòåôàêò  
  
Ýïèãðàô  
  
«Áîéòåñü ñâîèõ æåëàíèé,  
  
îíè ìîãóò èñïîëíèòüñÿ…»  
  
  
  
Äíåâíèê  
  
Ýòî âñåãî ëèøü îñòàòêè ñòàðîé òåòðàäè: îáðûâêè, ñòðàíèöû, ñíû, âîñïîìèíàíèÿ,   
  
êðîâü, ÷åðíèëà, áóìàãà è ÿä. Âñå ÷òî îñòàëîñü…   
  
  
  
Òåòðàäü ïåðâàÿ. Òîì è Äðàêî  
  
  
  
12.07…  
  
Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ õóæå íåêóäà!  
  
Æèçíü - ôèãíÿ!  
  
Ìàãëû – ãàäû!  
  
Ñàì – äóðàê!  
  
Íó ïî÷åìó âñå òàê õðåíîâî! Íåò, âñå ñîâñåì õðåíîâî! ß â øêîëó õî÷ó! ß ó÷èòüñÿ, â   
  
êîíöå êîíöîâ, õî-î-î-î÷ó! Ìåíÿ òàê âñå çäåñü, â ýòîì òðèæäû ïðîêëÿòîì ïðèþòå   
  
äîñòàëè! Ìåíÿ çäåñü âñå òàê äîñòàëè, ÷òî ÿ Äàëáîäîðà åñëè óâèæó, òî íàâåðíÿêà   
  
ðàñöåëóþ! Äîëáàäîð, ìèëåíüêèé, çàáåðè ìåíÿ îòñþäà, ÿ íèêîãäà íå áóäó áîëüøå   
  
âîðîâàòü êíèãè ïî ÷åðíîé ìàãèè èç áèáëèîòåêè! ×åñòíîå ñëîâî! Íó, çàáåðèòå ìåíÿ â   
  
Õîãâàðäòñ êòî-íèáóäü! À-à-à-à-à!  
  
ß äàæå åñëè âñòðå÷ó ñåé÷àñ ýòîãî ãðîìèëó ãèãàíòà èç ñòî-òðèæäû-ïðîêëÿòîãî   
  
Ãðèôèí-õðåíÿ Õàãðèäà, ÿ åãî ñåé÷àñ òîæå ðàñöåëóþ!  
  
Íåíàâèæó ìàãëîâ!  
  
È ïî÷åìó íåëüçÿ íà êàíèêóëàõ êîëäîâàòü! ß áîëüøå íå ìîãó! ß â Õîãâàðäòñ   
  
õî-î-î÷ó-ó-ó! Çàáåðè-è-èòå ìåíÿ êòî-íèáóäü â Õîãâàðäòñ!  
  
ß ñîãëàñåí âåñü ñåìåñòð ñäàâàòü ïî òðè ýêçàìåíà â äåíü! Òîëüêî çàáåðè-è-èòå ìåíÿ   
  
îòñþäà! À-à-à-à-à!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Äà íå ðàññòðàèâàéòåñü Âû òàê, Òîì, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî! Âû âûðàñòèòå   
  
áîëüøèì-áîëüøèì. Ñòàíåòå ñèëüíûì-ñèëüíûì! È ïåðåáüåòå ñòîëüêî ìàãëîâ, ñêîëüêî   
  
íèêòî èç ÷åðíûõ ìàãîâ äî Âàñ íå ïåðåáèë! À Õàãðèäà âîîáùå èñêëþ÷èëè èç øêîëû íà   
  
òðåòüåì êóðñå! È îí ðàáîòàåò äî ñèõ ïîð äâîðíèêîì!  
  
Òîì, Âû òîëüêî íå ðàññòðàèâàéòåñü, ïîæàëóéñòà! Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî!   
  
Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ Âàñ, Òîì! Æåëàþ âàì åùå ñòî ëåò çäîðîâüÿ è òâîð÷åñêèõ óñïåõîâ!   
  
Òîì, íåëüçÿ òàê ïëàêàòü â òàêîé ÷óäåñíûé äåíü!   
  
Ä. Ì.  
  
  
  
Âû, ïðàâäà, òàê äóìàåòå! Ïðàâäà Õàãðèäà âûãîíÿò? À Äîëáàäîðà?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Íó âîîáùå-òî îí ñåé÷àñ äèðåêòîð øêîëû… Íó ÷òî, Âû, Òîì. Íó, äèðåêòîð, íó ëàäíî.   
  
Ñ÷èòàéòå ÷òî, Âàì ïîâåçëî, Âû äî ýòîãî íå äîæèëè….  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íåò, ÿ ýòîãî íå âûíåñó! Íåò, êàêîé óæàñ!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
18.07…  
  
Ìíå ñåãîäíÿ ñíèëñÿ ñòðàííûé ñîí. Ìíå ñíèëñÿ êàêîé-òî äîì, áîëüøîé äîì ÿ áðîäèë   
  
ïî íåìó, áðîäèë è íèêàê íå ìîã íàéòè èç íåãî âûõîä. Ýòî áûë î÷åíü ñòðàííûé äîì,   
  
â íåì âñå è ñòåíû è ïîë è äàæå ïåðèëà ëåñòíèö áûëè ñäåëàíû èç çìåèíîé êîæè. Îíà   
  
òàê ñòðàííî áëåñòåëà â òåìíîòå è, êàæåòñÿ, áûëà æèâîé. ß çíàë ÷òî çàáëóäèëñÿ,   
  
çíàë, ÷òî ìíå íàäî âûáðàòüñÿ. Íî ìíå íå õîòåëîñü óõîäèòü…  
  
Ìîæåò áûòü, ÿ è íå ìîã âûáðàòüñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåë óõîäèòü…  
  
ß íå çíàþ. Ýòî î÷åíü ñòðàííî çâó÷èò. Äëÿ âñåõ âîêðóã Õîãâàðäòñ âñåãî ëèøü øêîëà.   
  
Ó íèõ åñòü òî, ÷òî íàçûâàþò äîìîì. Äëÿ ìåíÿ âñåãäà òîëüêî øêîëà áûëà äîìîì. Íî   
  
ñåãîäíÿ âî ñíå ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî íåïîíÿòíîå, ÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå è óþòíîå. Ìîæåò   
  
ýòî è áûë ìîé äîì?  
  
ß ïðîñíóëñÿ, è èìåííî ïðîáóæäåíèå ñòàëî äëÿ ìåíÿ êîøìàðîì. Ýòîò ïðèþò, ýòè   
  
íåíàâèñòíûå ñåðûå ñòåíû. Êòî áû çíàë, êàê ñèëüíî ÿ íåíàâèæó ëåòî. Ýòè áåñêîíå÷íî   
  
äîëãèå êàíèêóëû. Ìíå äàæå ñòðàøíî ñ÷èòàòü äíè äî îñåíè. ß óñòàë. Ìíå ñíîâà   
  
õî÷åòñÿ çàñíóòü è âèäåòü òîëüêî ýòîò ñîí è íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, ìîÿ æèçíü ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ Âàøåé - òîñêà ñìåðòíàÿ! Îòåö êàæäûé äåíü ãíîìèò   
  
ìåíÿ êàê ìîæåò: «Ó÷èòüñÿ! Ó÷èòüñÿ! È åùå ðàç ó÷èòüñÿ!». Ïðîñòî âîæäü áîëüøåâèêîâ   
  
êàêîé-òî! Ìåíÿ óæå òîøíèò îò çàêëèíàíèé.  
  
À ïîçàâ÷åðà îí ìåíÿ îïÿòü çàñòóêàë ñ ìàãëîâñêîé êíèãîé. Íó, èç òåõ, ÷òî äåðæàò â   
  
Õîãâàðäòñå â Çàïðåòíîì îòäåëå. «Êîðîëü Ëèð» íàçûâàåòñÿ. Îé, ÷òî áûëî, ÷òî áûëî!   
  
Ìíå èíòåðåñíà âîò êàêàÿ âåùü: åìó õîòü êîãäà-íèáóäü íàäîåñò ðàçìàçûâàòü, ìåíÿ ïî   
  
ñòåíêå òðè ðàçà íà äåíü?   
  
Òîì, Âû âåäü îáùàëèñü ñ ìàãëîâñêîé ëèòåðàòóðîé? Âû ÷èòàëè ïðîèçâåäåíèÿ ãðàôà   
  
Ðåòëåíäà?   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ íå ñòîèò â Âàøåì þíîì âîçðàñòå ÷èòàòü òàêèå êíèãè. Ýòî ìîæåò   
  
äëÿ Âàñ ïëîõî êîí÷èòüñÿ. Âîò ïîñìîòðèòå íà ìåíÿ õîòÿ áû? Äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå   
  
çàêîí÷èëîñü äî ñîïëåé ìðà÷íî.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Íå ïåðåæèâàéòå, Òîì, ó ìåíÿ òîæå:   
  
Æèçíü – ôèãíÿ!  
  
Ëþäè – ãàäû!  
  
Ñàì – äóðàê!  
  
Âñå ïîøåë ÿ â ñåâåðíóþ áàøíþ. Ìíå êîãäà ñîâñåì «õîðîøî» ñòàíîâèòüñÿ, òî åñòü   
  
îäíî íåïëîõîå ñðåäñòâî: êàëüÿí! Ëèøü áû îòåö åãî íå íàøåë.   
  
À ìîæåò ëó÷øå, ÷òî á íàøåë? Ïðèáèë áû ñðàçó. È ÿ á íå ìó÷èëñÿ.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
02.08…  
  
  
  
Íåò! Â æèçíè âñå æå åñòü ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü! Ìàëî, íî åñòü!  
  
Äðàêî, òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàêîé ýòî áûë çàìå÷àòåëüíûé äåíü! Ýòî áûë îäèí èç   
  
ëó÷øèõ äíåé ìîåé æèçíè!  
  
Ýòîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ óçíàë, ÷òî ÿ çìåèóñò!   
  
Çíàåøü, ÿ áûë ãîòîâ ðàñöåëîâàòü òîãî çàáàâíîãî óæàêó, ÷òî ïðîïîëçàë ïî çàäíåìó   
  
äâîðó ýòîé áîãàäåëüíè. È çíàåøü, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë?!   
  
Îí ñïðîñèë ó ìåíÿ, êàê äîáðàòüñÿ äî ðó÷üÿ!  
  
Î, êàêîé ìèëûé óæàêà! Æàëü, íî îí ïî÷åìó-òî òàê áûñòðî óïîëç.  
  
Çíàåøü, èíîãäà â øêîëå, îñîáåííî íà óðîêàõ Äîëáàðà, ÿ î÷åíü ÷àñòî äóìàë, êàê   
  
ìíîãî âî ìíå ÷èñòîé êðîâè, õâàòèò ëè åå ÷òî áû ñòàòü õîòÿ áû ñðåäíèì   
  
âîëøåáíèêîì. Ýòî òàêîå ñ÷àñòüå, ÷òî ÿ çìåèóñò! Ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå êðóòÿòñÿ òûñÿ÷è   
  
áåçóìíûõ èäåé, êàê ýòî ìîæíî èñïîëüçîâàòü! Íåò, óæå ìèëëèîíû!  
  
Äðàêî! Àó! Äðàêî!  
  
Ïàðåíü, à òû çíàåøü, êòî áûë ïåðâûì çìåèóñòîì â Õîãâàðäòñå?!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
Çíàþ, Òîì, çíàþ. Ïåðâûì çìåèóñòîì â øêîëå âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðäòñ, áûë îäèí èç   
  
ó÷èòåëåé îñíîâàòåëåé øêîëû âîëøåáñòâà Õîãâàðäòñ Ñàëàçàð Ñëèçåðåí.  
  
Áå-å! Ðàçâåëîñü, òóò âàñ çìåèóñòîâ!   
  
À ó íàñ, ïðîñòûõ âîëøåáíèêîâ òóò ñâîè çåìíûå ãîðåñòè… Ó ïàïû òóò íà êîíåö íåäåëè   
  
íàçíà÷åíî âíåî÷åðåäíîå ñîáðàíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Îïÿòü ãåíåðàëüíàÿ óáîðêà â   
  
çàìêå. Âñå íà óøàõ ïëÿøóò. Êóäà íå ïîéäåøü, âåçäå êòî-òî ÷òî-òî ÷èñòèò. À êàê æå   
  
âîíÿåò ñàìîìîþùåå ñðåäñòâî äëÿ âèòðàæåé…   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
«Óïèâàþùèåñÿ Ñìåðòüþ» - ì-ì, íåïëîõî çâó÷èò! Äðàêî, à êòî òàêèå Óïèâàþùèåñÿ   
  
Ñìåðòüþ?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
-Ìììì… Ý-ììì…   
  
Ý-ý…  
  
Òîì, íó êàê Âûì ýòî ñêàçàòü? Íó… Íó, Òîì, ýòî… Ýòî îðäåí òàêîé… ÷åðíûõ ìàãîâ.   
  
Ì-ììì…   
  
Íó, â îáùåì, ýòî îðäåí ÷åðíûõ ìàãîâ, êîòîðûé îñíîâàëè Âû…  
  
Íó, îñíîâûâà… îñíîâûâà… Íó, îðãàíèçóåòå, ïîòîì, êîãäà âûðàñòèòå.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Êðóòî! Íó è êàê?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Âñå õîðîøî, íî ïîëîâèíó Âû ñàìè… òîãî… Âàâà-Êè-Áÿáíèòå, ïîëîâèíó ïîñàäÿò â   
  
Àçêàáàí, à òå, êòî îñòàíóòñÿ, áóäóò ïîðòèòü ìíå ýòè âûõîäíûå.  
  
Åñëè áû Âû òîëüêî çíàëè, êàê æå âîíÿåò ýòî ñàìîìîþùåå ñðåäñòâî äëÿ âèòðàæåé. È   
  
åùå, Òîì, ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ Âàñ âåðíóòü íà ìåñòî â áèáëèîòåêó. Îòåö âñåõ óáüåò, åñëè   
  
çàìåòèò, ÷òî Âàñ òàì íåò.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî, à Âàø îòåö ýòî òîò êîçå… ãîñïîäèí, ÷òî ðàíüøå òðè ðàçà íà äåíü ïðåäëàãàë   
  
ìíå âûéòè èç äíåâíèêà è ñòàòü âåëè÷àéøèì èç âåëèêèõ, è ïðî÷åþ õðåíü, äî òåõ ïîð,   
  
ïîêà ÿ íå ïðèãðîçèë ñàìîâîçãîðàíèåì?   
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Âîîáùå-òî äà, Òîì.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Èçâèíèòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, Äðàêî.   
  
À Âû íå çíàåòå, ÷òî åìó îò ìåíÿ áûëî íóæíî?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, à Âû óâåðåííû, ÷òî õîòèòå ýòî óçíàòü?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Ì-ììì… Íåò.  
  
Íî Âû çàïîìíèòå ïîæàëóéñòà, Äðàêî, îäíî ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå: «Àññèî, Òîì». Åñëè   
  
Âàì çàõî÷åòñÿ ñ êåì-íèáóäü ïîáîëòàòü, ÿ ìîãó íåíàäîëãî ñîñòàâèòü âàì êîìïàíèþ, â   
  
êíèæíîé ôîðìå, ðàçóìååòñÿ.  
  
×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, Âû õîðîøèé äðóã Äðàêî, ìíå Âàñ áóäåò íå õâàòàòü.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ñïàñèáî, Òîì.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
15.08…  
  
  
  
Òîì. Òîì, Âû ìåíÿ ñëûøèòå?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äîáðûé âå÷åð, Äðàêî. À ÿ áûë â êàáèíåòå Âàøåãî îòöà. Îí îïÿòü ïðèñòàâàë êî ìíå ñ   
  
âåëè÷èåì. Íî íà ýòîò ðàç ïîäêèíóë, ïðàâäà, íåñêîëüêî íåïëîõèõ èäåé, î òîì êàê   
  
èñïîðòèòü æèçíü Äàëáîäîðó. Äëÿ ýòîãî îí ïîäêèíåò ìåíÿ êàêîìó-òî ðåáåíêó. Ýòî   
  
áóäåò çàáàâíî. Íî íå âîëíóéòåñü, ÿ ñìîãó âñå ðàññêàçûâàòü òåáå, ãäå ÿ íå   
  
íàõîäèëñÿ. ß, íàâåðíîå, è âïðàâäó êëàññíûé âîëøåáíèê.  
  
Òâî.. Âàø îòåö ãîâîðèë, åùå ÷òî-òî î Òàéíîé êîìíàòå è î êàêîì-òî íàñëåäíèêå.   
  
Äðàêî, Âû åìó äîâåðÿåòå?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, çíàåòå, îí ñàì ñåáå íå äîâåðÿåò.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
18. 08…  
  
Åñëè ÿ çìåèóñò, è ïðè ýòîì ëþáëþ çìåé, è åùå èç ðîäà Ñàëîçàðà Ñëèçåðåíà, à ó÷óñü   
  
â Ñëèçåðèíå, ê òîìó æå ýòè ïîñòîÿííûå ñíû ïðî äîì èç çìåèíîé êîæè… Â ãîëîâå êó÷à   
  
ìûñëåé è âñå êàêèå-òî íå î÷åíü ÿñíûå.   
  
Ýòè ñíû ïðî çìåé ñíÿòñÿ ìíå êàæäóþ íî÷ü, ÿ êàæäûé ðàç èùó ÷òî-òî òàì, â   
  
èñêðèñòîé òåìíîòå, ñëûøó ãîëîñà çìåé. ß ïîíèìàþ îáðûâêè ñëîâ è ôðàç, íî ñìûñë   
  
óñêîëüçàåò. ß æäó ýòè áåñêîíå÷íûå êîøìàðíûå äíè, ÷òî áû ñíîâà íî÷ü. Ñíîâà ñíû.   
  
Çìåè, êàïàþùàÿ âîäà…  
  
ß óæå îò ñêóêè ïåðå÷èòàë «Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðäòñà». Òàì åñòü ÷òî-òî òàêîå ïî Òàéíóþ   
  
êîìíàòó. È ýòî ÷òî-òî òàê ïîõîæå íà ìîè…  
  
Òàéíàÿ êîìíàòà. Êòî-òî ïîñòîÿííî ÷òî-òî ïî íåå ñêàæåò, ÷òî-òî íàìåêíåò, è íè÷åãî   
  
ÿñíîãî.   
  
Ìûñëè ðàñïîëçàþòñÿ, êàê òàðàêàíû. Ïîõîæå, äëÿ ñòà òðèäöàòè ñòðàíèö â ïîòðåïàííîì   
  
÷åðíîì ïåðåïëåòå, ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äóìàþ.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
08. 09…  
  
  
  
Ïðèâåò, Äðàêî! Òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòè, íî ÿ ñêàæó òåáå ýòî: òâîé îòåö, òâîé îòåö…   
  
Ðåäèñêà – òâîé îòåö!  
  
ß åùå íå çíàþ êîìó îí ìåíÿ îòäàë, íî òîëüêî ÷òî ÿ ëåæàë ìåæäó êíèãàìè êàêîãî-òî   
  
êðàøåííîãî áëîíäèíà, äà åùå ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè ãåÿ, êîòîðûé ïîëîæèë íà ìåíÿ ãëàç!   
  
Îí ìíå ïîäìèãèâàë! Îí ñòðîèë ìíå ãëàçêè!  
  
Îí íàïèñàë êó÷ó êíèã, è âñå ñ òàêèìè èäèîòñêèìè íàçâàíèÿìè! È íà êàæäîé åãî   
  
ïîðòðåò! Ïîðòðåò, êîòîðûé ñòðîèò òåáå ãëàçêè! Ýòî ñàìûå óæàñíûå êíèãè, êîòîðûå ÿ   
  
êîãäà-ëèáî âèäåë! Êîøìàð! Êàêîå ïàäåíèå íðàâîâ! Ó÷åáíèêè ñ ãååì íà îáëîæêå!  
  
Íî ýòî åùå íå âñå! Òàì ïàõëî äóõàìè! À åñëè òàì ïàõëî äóõàìè, òî ìîé áóäóùèé   
  
âëàäåëåö íå ïàðåíü. ß íå õî÷ó áûòü äíåâíèêîì äåâ÷îíêè! Íå õî÷ó è íå áóäó!  
  
Äà ÿ! Äà ÿ! ß âñå ÷åðíèëà ó íåå âûïüþ!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ìîæåò íåíàäî, Òîì. Îíà íå òàêàÿ óæ ïëîõàÿ äåâ÷îíêà. ß áû íå ïðîòèâ áû ñ íåé   
  
ïîäðóæèòüñÿ…   
  
Ñëóøàé, ìíå òóò îäíà øòóêà â ãîëîâå êðóòèòñÿ, è íå îòñòàåò. Âîò, ïîñëóøàé!   
  
Ïðàâäà, ÿ ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ïèñàë ñòèõè…  
  
  
  
Ìîëîäàÿ ëóíà,  
  
Òàê íåæíà òû, òàê ëåãêà!  
  
Â ÷èñòîì íåáå òû îäíà,  
  
Ìîëîäàÿ ëóíà!  
  
  
  
Âåòâè òÿíóòñÿ ê òåáå.  
  
Ëþäè ñìîòðÿò íà òåáÿ.  
  
È âå÷åðíÿÿ çâåçäà  
  
Ïîåò ïåñíè äëÿ òåáÿ.  
  
  
  
Òû ïðåêðàñíà, òû îäíà,   
  
Â ãëóáèíå âå÷åðíåé ìãëû  
  
Òû ëåòèøü, òû âèäèøü ñíû  
  
Íà ðóêàõ ñëåïîé ëþáâè.  
  
  
  
Ìîëîäàÿ ëóíà,  
  
Òàê íåæíà òû, òàê ëåãêà!  
  
Êàê íå ñïåëàÿ ìå÷òà,  
  
Òàê ñâåòëà, òàê äàëåêà!  
  
  
  
Òâîé èñêðèñòûé ñâåò,  
  
Òâîé íåæíåéøèé þíûé öâåò,  
  
Òâîÿ çâåçäíàÿ ôàòà,  
  
Ìîëîäàÿ ëóíà.  
  
  
  
Ìîëîäàÿ ëóíà,  
  
Òàê íåæíà òû, òàê ëåãêà!  
  
Â ÷èñòîì íåáå òû îäíà,  
  
Ìîÿ ìèëàÿ ëóíà!  
  
  
  
Íó, ÷òî Òîì?.. ×òî òû ìîë÷èøü…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
Ý-ýýý…   
  
Ì-ììì…  
  
Î÷åíü ìèëî…  
  
Äðàêî, òû õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? Ìîæåò ó òåáÿ òåìïåðàòóðà? Òû íå ïðîñòóäèëñÿ? À   
  
ìîæåò, òû ñ êàëüÿíîì äîèãðàëñÿ äî ÷åðòèêîâ?  
  
Äðàêî, äðóã, ÷òî ñ òîáîé?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
.  
  
  
  
Íåò, Òîì. Íåò. ß íå ìîãó òåáå îáúÿñíèòü... ëóíà…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
Äðàêî, òû äîëæåí, ìíå ñêàçàòü! Äðàêî, ÿ õî÷ó òåáå ïîìî÷ü!  
  
À íó êîëèñü, ïñèõ, â ÷åì äåëî?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Çíàåøü, ÿ ñàìîãî óòðà ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñåãîäíÿ íå îáû÷íûé äåíü. Âñå èç-çà ïîåçäêè   
  
â Ëîíäîí. Òàì ñóìàòîõà, êó÷à äåë. Êó÷à ëàâîê, êîòîðûå íàäî áûëî îáîéòè. Êó÷à   
  
âåùåé, êîòîðûå íàäî ïðîäàòü. Êó÷à âåùåé, êîòîðûå íàäî êóïèòü.   
  
Ó ìåíÿ óæå óñòàëè íîãè, à îòåö âñå íå êàê íå ìîã óãîìîíèòüñÿ, òî òóäà åìó íàäî,   
  
òî - ñþäà. È âñå âðåìÿ íå ïåðåñòàâàë ìåíÿ ãíîìèòü, äà åùå è ïðè ñâîèõ äðóçüÿõ.   
  
Òî ÿ ó÷óñü õóæå, ÷åì âñå ãðÿçíîêðîâêè, òî èç ìåíÿ âûðàñòèò âîð è ðàçáîéíèê. Íó,   
  
â îáùåì êàê îáû÷íî.  
  
À ïîòîì…  
  
Ïîòîì, ìû çàøëè â êíèæíûé ìàãàçèí. Îòåö îïÿòü ïîøåë â çàêðîìà, à ÿ âûáèðàë ñåáå   
  
ó÷åáíèêè â øêîëó. Òàì, ïîíèìàåøü, áûëî ñòîëüêî ëþäåé è òàì áûëà òàêàÿ äåâî÷êà.  
  
Îíà ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì ñ ïîëêîé èñòîðèè. Ìíå òàê çàõîòåëîñü ñ íåé ïîãîâîðèòü, ñïðîñèòü   
  
÷òî îíà òóò äåëàåò, è ïî÷åìó ÿ íå âñòðå÷àë åå ðàíüøå â Õîãâàðäòñå. ß ñìîòðåë áû   
  
íà íåå ÷àñàìè, òàêàÿ îíà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ.   
  
À ïîòîì, îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ. À ÿ äàæå íå ñìîã îòâåðíóòüñÿ. ß   
  
äóìàë, óìðó íà ìåñòå, íî âñå ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà íåå…  
  
È ÒÓÒ ÏÐÈØÅË ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! Ãàäêèé, ìåðçêèé Ïîòòåð! ×òîá òåáÿ ìàãëû íà êîñòðå ñîæãëè,   
  
ìåðçàâåö! Ýòîò êîçåë, äà êàê îí ñìåë ïîäîéòè ê íåé! Äà êòî îí òàêîé! Ýòîò ãàä   
  
ñïèõíóë åé ñòîïêó êàêîé-òî äðÿíè â ãëÿíöåâûé îáëîæêàõ! Òîæå ìíå áëàãîäåòåëü!   
  
Íåò, ÿ íå ñìîã ýòîãî âûíåñòè. Íó, â îáùåì, ìåíÿ ïîíåñëî. È êàæåòñÿ, ñëåãêà   
  
çàíåñëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîÿâèëñÿ ïàïà è åãî òîæå ïîíåñëî. Ïàïó òîæå çàíåñëî. ß   
  
âïåðâûå âèäåë, êàê îí äåðåòñÿ. Óæàñ.   
  
Ïîòîì áûëî î÷åíü íåêðàñèâî è ãðóáî. È ýòîãî íåêðàñèâîãî è ãðóáîãî áûëî ìíîãî. Ó   
  
ïàïû îñòàëñÿ ôèíãàë ïîä ãëàçîì. Óæàñ êîíå÷íî, íî âûãëÿäèò çàáàâíî.  
  
Çíàåøü îòêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà äî÷ü òîãî ñàìîãî Óèçëè, êîòîðûé òàê äîñòàåò îòöà. Åå   
  
çîâóò Äæåéí…   
  
Ïîìíèøü, Òîì, ìû ãîâîðèëè î ãðàôå Ðýòëåíäå? Ó íåãî åñòü òàêàÿ   
  
èñòîðèÿ ïðî äâå ñåìüè èç Âåðîíû, äåòè êîòîðûõ…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Âñå ñ ìåíÿ õâàòèò! Òîæå ìíå Ðîìåî íàøåëñÿ! ß òåáå ÷òî –ïñèõîàíàëèòèê?!  
  
Î÷íèñü, ïðèÿòåëü, òû ÷å ìåëåøü!   
  
À íó â áèáëèîòåêó! Áûñòðî! Øàãîì ìàðø! Â áèáëèîòåêó, ÿ ñêàçàë! Ëóíà, ëóíà… ß   
  
òåáå ïîêàæó ëóíó! Ñåêòîð «Ä», âòîðîé ñòåëëàæ, âîñüìàÿ ïîëêà ñíèçó, òðåòüÿ îò   
  
îêíà êíèãà! Áåãîì! Íà øåñòüñîò ñîðîê ïÿòîé ñòðàíèöå «Îòâîðîòíîå çåëüå».  
  
Òîæå ìíå ëóíà!  
  
È åñëè çà íî÷ü íå ñâàðèøü è íå âûïüåøü, òî òåáÿ îòåö æå ïðèáüåò! Îí òåáÿ íå   
  
ïðèáüåò, ÿ òåáÿ ïðèáüþ! Âûéäó èç äíåâíèêà è ïðèáüþ!  
  
Âëþáèëñÿ, êîçåë! À! Çàâûë íà ëóíó, ïðèäóðîê!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
Òåòðàäü âòîðàÿ. Òðîå  
  
  
  
10.08…  
  
Çäðàâñòâóé, äîðîãîé Äíåâíèê! Ìåíÿ çîâóò Äæåéí Óèçëè. Ìíå òåáÿ ïîäàðèëè â÷åðà. ß   
  
î÷åíü ðàäà, ÷òî òàê ïðîèçîøëî, ÿ òàê äàâíî ìå÷òàëà âåñòè äíåâíèê. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî   
  
ýòî Áèë. Îí âñåãäà äàðèò ìíå âñÿêèå êëàññíûå øòó÷êè. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó îí ïðèâåç   
  
ìíå íàñòîÿùóþ åãèïåòñêóþ òàáëè÷êó ñ ðèñóíêîì Íèëà.  
  
ß ðàññêàæó òåáå ñåãîäíÿ î ñåáå. ß æèâó â ìàëåíüêîì äîìå ñ ìàìîé ïàïîé è   
  
áðàòüÿìè, ìîèõ áðàòüåâ çîâóò Áèë, ×àðëè, Ïåðñè, Äæîðäæ è Ôðåä, è Ðîí. Ó ìåíÿ   
  
åñòü áåëî÷êà Øóøà è çîëîòàÿ ðûáêà Àëèñà.   
  
Èç ìîåãî îêíà âèäåí ðó÷åé è ñòàðàÿ èâà. Êîãäà ñàäèòñÿ ñîëíöå, ÿ ëþáëþ áåãàòü ê   
  
ðó÷üþ. ß çàëàçàþ íà èâó è ñìîòðþ êàê íà íåáå ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ïåðâûå çâåçäû. Â íàøåì   
  
øóìíîì äîìå òàê ðåäêî âûïàäàåò ìèíóòêà òèøèíû è ïîêîÿ, ÷òî á ìîæíî áûëî ïðîñòî   
  
ïîñèäåòü è ïîìå÷òàòü.  
  
À åùå ó ìåíÿ åñòü òàéíà. Ñòðàøíàÿ, ñòðàøíàÿ òàéíà. ß ëþáëþ îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Åãî   
  
çîâóò Ãàððè…  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Äðàêî! Òâîé îòåö!!! Äà ÿ…! Äà îí! Äà êàê îí ïîñìåë! ß! **** ****, ****, êàêîãî   
  
***, äà ******* îí ***** ******** ******…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ïîëåã÷å, Òîì. Òû ÷òî?!  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äà ÷òî ïèñàòü, äà òàêîå! Äà ÿ! Äà òû òîëüêî ïðî÷òè… Õîòÿ íåò íå íàäî, íå íàäî   
  
òåáå ýòîãî ÷èòàòü. Íå-íå-íå… ÿ òåáå íå äàì ÷èòàòü ýòó ãàäîñòü. Ïðîñòî ïîâåðü   
  
ìíå, ÷òî ýòî ïëîõî è ïîñî÷óâñòâóé.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Äà ÷òî òàêîå?! Â ÷åì äåëî?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íè÷åãî, âñå ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Ïðîñòî ìàëî òîãî, ÷òî íà ìíå ñèäèò ïëþøåâûé   
  
ñâåòëî-ñèíèé çàÿö. Ïðÿ÷óò ìåíÿ òàê, âèäèòå ëè! Òàê åùå òâîå áåñöåííîå ñîêðîâèùå   
  
òóò ìíå äóøó ðåøèëî èçëèâàòü. ×òî ó ìåíÿ ñâîèõ ïðîáëåì íåò, ÷òî ëè! Ìíå ìîåò   
  
ïëîõî! Ó ìåíÿ, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, «Ãîðå îò óìà»! À îíà: áðàòüÿ, çâåçäû… Òüôó, êàêàÿ   
  
äóðà!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ïîíèìàþ.   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
×òî?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íå íðàâèøüñÿ òû ìíå ÷òî-òî, ïðèÿòåëü. ×òî-òî òóò íå òàê… òû îòâîðîòíîå çåëüå   
  
ïèë? À?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, èäè òû…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî! Äðàêî… ýé! Äðàêî!... íó âîò. Îáèäåëñÿ. Íó òàê âñåãäà! Íó è ëàäíî.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
13.08…  
  
  
  
Ìû ñ òîáîé íå äðóçüÿ, ìû ñ òîáîé íå âðàãè,  
  
Êàê ÿáëîêè ñ ñòèõàìè.  
  
È íåò îãðîìíîé è ÷èñòîé ëþáâè,   
  
Íî ÷òî-òî åñòü ìåæó íàìè.  
  
  
  
Êàê, çâåçäû âî ìðàêå, ìû äàëåêè  
  
È ïðàâèì äðóã äðóãó ÷óæèìè ìèðàìè.  
  
Ìèíóòû ñêîðû, ñëîâà ëåãêè…  
  
Íî, ÷òî-òî åñòü ìåæäó íàìè.  
  
  
  
Íàì áû áåäû ñâîè ïîçàáûòü.  
  
Ðàçäóòü èç èñêîðêè ïëàìÿ.  
  
Íî òî, ÷òî íåëüçÿ, íåëüçÿ ïîáåäèòü,   
  
Òàê ìíîãî âñåãî ìåæäó íàìè.  
  
  
  
Óïðÿìàÿ ïðàâäà: - «Óéäè è çàáóäü.  
  
Íå ïóòàé ðåàëüíîñòü ñ ìå÷òàìè!»  
  
Íó ÷òî æ ÿ óéäó è çàáóäó. Êàê áûòü?  
  
Îñòàâëþ êàê åñòü ìåæäó íàìè.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
  
  
11.08…  
  
Ñ÷èòàþ äíè äî îòáûòèÿ â Õîãâàðäòñ. Îáùàþñü ñ óæàìè íà çàäíåì äâîðå, ìîæíî   
  
ñêàçàòü, øëèôóþ ïðîèçíîøåíèå.   
  
Äíè òÿíóòñÿ ïðîñòî ñ óáèéñòâåííîé ñêîðîñòüþ. Â÷åðà íå âûäåðæàë êîëäîíóë òóò.   
  
×óòü-÷óòü. Ïðèñòàëè ýòè ìåðçêèå ìàãëû. Åëè áû èõ áûëî ìåíüøå, ñïðàâèëñÿ áû òàê,   
  
íå âïåðâîé. À ñ øåñòüþ, óðîäàìè ñðàçó, ÿ âàì íå Õàðãèä èç Ãðèôåí-õðåíÿ. Íó   
  
ïîäóìàåøü «êðóñèî», «ñòóïåôàé» è ïàðà «ýêñïåëèàðìóñ», íó íè Âàâà-Êè-Áÿáÿ, æå â   
  
êîíöå êîíöîâ! À îíè ìíå åùå âûãîâîð ñäåëàëè. Ïåäàãîãè! È ñëûøàòü íå õîòåëè ïðî   
  
ñàìîîáîðîíó. Ëèøü áû òåïåðü â Õîãâàðäòñå áîëüøèõ ïðîáëåì íå áûëî. Äàæå äóìàòü íå   
  
õî÷åòñÿ, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü.   
  
Îäíî óòåøåíèå - ìàãëîâñêàÿ ëèòåðàòóðà. ×èòàþ óæå äàæå ìàãëîâñêèå ãàçåòû. Íî òàì   
  
òîëüêî î âîéíå ïèøóò: íåìåöêèå òàíêè, íåìåöêèå ñàìîëåòû… Ñïðàøèâàåòñÿ, ãäå æå   
  
íåìåöêèå âîëøåáíèêè, ÷òî ìàãèñòð Ãåááåëüñ äåëàåò? ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî Àíãëèÿ íå   
  
ñîáèðàåòñÿ îòêðûâàòü âòîðîé ôðîíò, íî ìîæíî æå âñå óëàäèòü, çà ïàðó äíåé… îäèí   
  
îòðÿä Ãîáëèíîâ àïîðîðîâàíûé â öåíòð Ðåéñòàãà, â íóæíîå âðåìÿ… ß íå ïîíèìàþ   
  
ïîëèòèêîâ íè ìàãëîâñêèõ, íè íàøèõ. Çà ÷åì ëèøíèå ÷åëîâå÷åñêèå ñìåðòè?  
  
Õîòÿ, ÿ ìíîãî, ïîæàëóé íå ïîíèìàþ. Ëè÷íîñòü Ãèòëåðà è åãî èìïåðèÿ íå äàþò ìíå   
  
ïîêîÿ. Êàê ëåãêî ìîæíî çàõâàòèòü âëàñòü íàä óìàìè ëþäåé… èëè íå òàê ëåãêî… íî   
  
âîçìîæíî æå! Âîçìîæíî æå çàñòàâèòü ìèëëèîíû îáîæåñòâèòü òåáÿ? Âîçìîæíî îáúÿâèòü   
  
âîéíó âñåìó ìèðó ïðîñòî òàê! Èëè ïîòîìó ÷òî íàäîåëî âèäåòü âñåõ ýòèõ ïðèäóðêîâ,   
  
è îäíàæäû ñ óòðà òû âñòàåøü ñ ïîñòåëè è îáúÿâëÿåøü âñåì âîéíó. È öåëûå ìèëëèîíû,   
  
óìèðàþò òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû âñòàë ñåãîäíÿ íå ñ òîé íîãè… è âñå êàê áóäòî òàê è   
  
íàäî.  
  
Ìèð òàêîé áîëüøîé. Ìèð äî áåçóìèÿ îãðîìåí. À ÿ ñèæó òóò â ãðÿçíîé êîìíàòå, â   
  
óáîãîé áîãàäåëüíå, ÷èòàþ ãàçåòû äâóõíåäåëüíîé äàâíîñòè, è ñ÷èòàþ äíè. Îñòàëîñü   
  
äâàäöàòü.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Äîáðîå óòðî.  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ òàêîå ÷óäåñíîå óòðî! ß åùå ñïàëà, à çà îêíîì ïåëè ïòèöû, â íàøåì ñàäó ïî   
  
óòðàì òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî ïîþò ïòèöû. À ïîòîì Äæîðäæ çàïóñòèë âåðòëÿâóþ ðàêåòó ñ è   
  
ïðèâÿçàë ê íåé äæèíñû Ôðåäà, òîò áåãàë èõ ëîâèë ïî çàäíåìó äâîðó. Âñå   
  
çàêîí÷èëîñü ïîòàñîâêîé íà êóõíè. À ïîòîì ïðèøëà ìàìà.   
  
Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òåïåðü ïòèöû ïîÿâÿòñÿ â îêðóãå áëèæàéøóþ íåäåëþ. Èäó çàâòðàêàòü.   
  
Ìàìà çîâåò. Çà ñòîëîì ÿ óâèæó åãî. Îá îñòàëüíîì ðàññêàæó ïîçæå. Äî âñòðå÷è!  
  
Ó íåãî òàêèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà…  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ëåòàë âñå óòðî. Íàìîòàë êðóãîâ ñòî âîêðóã çàìêà. Óñòàë êàê ñîáàêà. Ìåòëà, ÷òî   
  
îòåö êóïèë õîðîøàÿ. Âñå îñòàëüíîå…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
15.08…  
  
Øåñòíàäöàòü äíåé, âîñåìü ÷àñîâ. Õî÷ó êóïèòü «Ìàèí Êàìï»… ñîçðåë… çìåè íå ëþáÿò   
  
ïòèö, îñîáåííî ïåòóõîâ…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ ìû ñ ìàìîé ïåêëè âèøíåâûé ïèðîã. Âèøíåâûé ïèðîã ìîé ñàìûé ëþáèìûé. Ñêîðî   
  
ÿ ïîåäó â Õîãâàðäòñ - øêîëó ÷àðîäåéñòâà è âîëøåáñòâà.   
  
À âñå óòðî ìû è ñîáèðàëè ýòè âèøíè. Âñå, è Äæîðäæ ñ Ôðåäîì è Ðîí ñ Ãàððè, è ÿ ñ   
  
ìàìîé. À â÷åðà Ïåðñè ïîäðàëñÿ ñ ×àðëè. Âåðíåå ×àðëè ïîäðàëñÿ ñ Ïåðñè. Èç-çà ÷åãî   
  
ÿ íå çíàþ. Îíè òàêèå ïðîòèâíûå ýòè ñòàðøèå áðàòüÿ, âñå îò ìåíÿ ñêðûâàþò è íè   
  
êóäà ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé íå áåðóò.   
  
Çíàåøü, äîðîãîé Äíåâíèê, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òóò êòî-òî ïèøåò êðîìå ìåíÿ, è ÷òî   
  
òâîè ñòðàíèöû øåï÷óòñÿ î ÷åì-òî ïî íî÷àì. Òû íàìíîãî ñòàðøå ìåíÿ. Çíàåøü ìíå   
  
èíòåðåñíî, ãäå òû áûë, äî òîãî êàê ïîïàë êî ìíå. Èíîãäà ÿ âñìàòðèâàþñü â òâîè   
  
ñòðàíèöû, è ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ðàçáèðàþ êàêèå-òî òóñêëûå ñòðî÷êè, à ïîòîì âñå   
  
èñ÷åçàåò, äî òîãî, êàê ÿ óñïåâàþ ÷òî-òî ïðî÷åñòü.   
  
Ñòðàííî âñå ýòî…  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Ìíå ïëîõî. Ìíå ïðîñòî ïëîõî. ß âñþ æèçíü ïðîæèë â ýòîì ôàìèëüíîì ñêëåïå, ïîä   
  
íàçâàíèåì Çàìîê Ìîë. Òèïè÷íåéøèé ñêëåï. Ýòè âåëèêèå ïðåäêè íà ñòåíàõ, èõ êíèãè,   
  
èõ îðóæèå, èõ âîëøåáíûå ïàëî÷êè, èõ ÷åñòü, èõ çàêîíû, èõ îáðÿäû. Îäíà ïûëü.   
  
Ìàòü ñ êàæäûì äíåì âñå áîëüøå ïîõîæà íà ìóìèþ… îòåö… ÿ ñåé÷àñ äóìàþ: áûëè ëè   
  
êîãäà-òî ó ìåíÿ íàñòîÿùèå äðóçüÿ? Åùå äî ïîñòóïëåíèÿ â øêîëó, ÿ äàæå íå   
  
ïîäîçðåâàë î òîì, ÷òî áûâàåò òàêîå ñòðàííîå ïîíÿòèå. Â Õîãâàðäòñå âñå õîäèëè   
  
ïàðàìè, èëè êó÷êàìè. Î ÷åì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè. Íåò, ÿ äàæå ìîãó ïîíÿòü, î ÷åì   
  
Êðàáá ãîâîðèò ñ Ãîéëîì, íî ìíå-òî î ÷åì ñ íèìè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü?   
  
Âñïîìèíàþ, ÿ æå èãðàë ñ ðåáÿòàìè âî äâîðå êîãäà-òî. Ì-ì- äà, èãðàë äî òåõ ïîð,   
  
ïîêà îíè íå íà÷àëè íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ «ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé».   
  
Íó ÷òî ñêàæèòå, «ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé», âû ñ êåì-íèáóäü îáùàåòåñü êðîìå êàëüÿíà è   
  
îòðàæåíèÿ â çåðêàëå? Äà? Àõ, äíåâíèê Âîëàíäåìîðòà? Ìýðëèí ìîé, êàêàÿ ïðåëåñòü!   
  
Âû ìîæåòå ïèñàòü â äíåâíèêå ñàìîãî Òîãî-Êòî-Äà-Íèáóäåò-Óïàìÿíóò! Íó è, ìèñòåð   
  
Ìàëôîé? Íó è?  
  
Çà÷åì ÷èòàòü òî, ÷òî êðîìå òåáÿ ÷èòàë ëèøü êóñî÷åê áóìàæíîãî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ? Çà÷åì   
  
áûòü òîëüêî èçâåñòíîé ôàìèëèåé? ×òî Ìàëôîé, äà Ìàëôîé, äà äèíàñòèÿ, íó, è... íó,   
  
è?  
  
ß óñòàë. Óñòàë îò ìûñëåé, óñòàë îò îòöîâñêèõ çàíóäñòâ, óñòàë îò ýòîãî ñêëåïà. Äà   
  
ëó÷øå áûòü òóïûì êà÷êîì. Áóäó ãîíÿòü íà ìåòëå, äî ïîëíîãî îôèãåíèÿ, óêóðèâàòüñÿ,   
  
è…   
  
Îïÿòü «íó, è?» Âñå, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, Âû ìåíÿ äîñòàëè…ìåíÿ âñå äîñòàëè…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
19.08…   
  
Ìèëûå äîáðûå ðîäñòâåííè÷êè ïðèñëàëè ìèëûå ìàãëîâñêèå äåíåæêè â ïîäà÷êó   
  
íåñ÷àñòíîìó Òîìó. Ñâîëî÷è! Íó è ëàäíî, è íå ïîáðåçãîâàë. Ïðîãëîòèë è íå   
  
ïîäàâèëñÿ. Ïîøåë è êóïèë «Ìàèí Êàìï». Â îïðàâäàíèå ìîãó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òàê æå   
  
êóïèë Ãîôìàíà, Ìàêèàâåëëè, Ðåòëåíäà è øåñòü êîðîáîê êîíôåò.   
  
Âñå-òàêè õîðîøî, ÷òî èç ýòîé áîãàäåëüíè âûïóñêàþò èíîãäà. Êîíôåòû ñúåë âñå.   
  
Òåïåðü ìíå ïëîõî, ëó÷øå ÿ åùå á Ìàðêñà êóïèë. Ëåæó.  
  
Îñòàëîñü îäèííàäöàòü äíåé…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òû îáëàäàåøü êàêîé-òî ñòðàííîé ñèëîé, â÷åðà ïåðåïðÿòàëà òåáÿ ïîä ïîäóøêó. È ìíå   
  
ïðèñíèëñÿ êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé ñîí. ß ëþáëþ âèäåòü ñíû. Ìíå îáû÷íî ñíÿòñÿ îáëàêà,   
  
ìàìà, áðàòüÿ, ñêàçêè èç áîëüøèõ êðàñèâûõ êíèã. Ìíå ÷àñòî ñíèòñÿ Ãàððè, êàê ìû   
  
èäåì ñ íèì ïî äîðîæêàì â ñàäó, òîëüêî ýòî óæå íå íàø ñàä, à êàêîé-òî äðóãîé,   
  
áîëüøîé-ïðåáîëüøîé. Â íåì äåðåâüÿ âûñîêèå-âûñîêèå è äîðîæêè íå êîí÷àþòñÿ.  
  
Òàêè ñíû ÿ ÷àñòî âèæó, íî ýòîò ñîí íå ïîõîæ íà âñå îí íå òàêîé, îí áûë òàêèì   
  
ÿñíûì êàê äåíü è, â òî æå âðåìÿ, òàêèì ìóòíûì, êàê ÷åðåç ãðÿçíîå ñòåêëî.  
  
ß âèäåëà ìàëü÷èêà âçðîñëîãî, êàê ×àðëè, íåò, ñêîðåå êàê Ïåðñè. Îí ñèäåë íà ìÿòîé   
  
æóõëîé òðàâå. Îí ñèäåë, åë øîêîëàäíûå êîíôåòû è ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ óæîì. Îí   
  
ðàññêàçûâàë óæó î êàêîì-òî ïîýòå, êîòîðûé óìåð ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, è íå êòî íå   
  
çíàåò, êòî îí, õîòÿ âñå çíàþò åãî êíèãè. Óæ íè ÷åãî íå ïîíèìàë, íî ñëóøàë èç   
  
âåæëèâîñòè.   
  
Ñòðàííî, ðàçâå òàêîå áûâàåò, ÷òî á âñå çíàëè êíèãè êàêîãî-òî ïîýòà, íî íå çíàëè,   
  
÷òî îí ñóùåñòâîâàë. Ðàçâå òàêîå áûâàåò? Ýòîò ìàëü÷èê áûë ïîõîæ íà åãèïòÿí ñ   
  
êàðòèíîê Áèëà. ×åðíûå âîëîñû, ÷åðíûå ãëàçà.   
  
À ïîòîì ÿ óâèäåëà áîëüøîé ïðåáîëüøîé çàìîê. Áûëà íî÷ü, è ÿ âèäåëà òîëüêî îãíè â   
  
îêíàõ. È òàì áûëà î÷åíü âûñîêàÿ áàøíÿ, â íåé íå ãîðåë ñâåò, íî òàì, íà   
  
ïîäîêîííèêå, íà ñàìîì âåðõó ñèäåë êòî-òî, ñâåñèâ íîãè âíèç. Áûëî òåìíî, ÿ íè÷åãî   
  
ïî÷òè íå âèäåëà. Íî òóò êòî-òî ìåíÿ ïîçâàë, íå òàê êàê çîâóò ìåíÿ âñå, à êàê   
  
çîâåò ìåíÿ ïàïà. Êòî-òî êðèêíóë: - Äæåéí! È ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü.   
  
Ìíå òàê õîëîäíî è òàê ñòðàøíî. ×òî ìíå äåëàòü? ß íå ìîãó òåáÿ íè êîìó ïîêàçàòü,   
  
âåäü ÿ ïèñàëà òóò ïðî Ãàððè. Ìíå ñòðàøíî.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Óêóðèâàëñÿ íåñêîëüêî äíåé ïîäðÿä. Ïåðåñòàë ñïóñêàòüñÿ âíèç. Êîãäà ïîñëàë øåñòîé   
  
ðàç Äîááè è çàïóñòèë â íåãî… íå ïîìíþ. ×åì æå ÿ â íåãî çàïóñòèë?   
  
Äà ëàäíî. Â îáùåì, îòåö, íàêîíåö, òàêè âñïîìíèë î ìîåì ñóùåñòâîâàíèè. Íàäåÿëñÿ,   
  
÷òî óáüåò. Íå óáèë – ñòðàííî…  
  
Íåò, áîëèò òåïåðü âñå. Ñèæó ïîä çàìêîì çóáðþ çàêëèíàíèÿ, êàê õîðåê. Ïðèåçæàåò   
  
âå÷åðîì, ïðîâåðÿò. Òóò ìàëîñòü ñûðîâàòî è íå î÷åíü-òî êîðìÿò. Äîááè ðàä äî óøåé   
  
- õîòü çàâÿçî÷êè ïðèøåé.   
  
Îò çóáðåøêè, çàêëèíàíèé ãëþêè ïî÷èùå ÷åì îò êàëüÿíà. Ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ âèäåë Äæåéí,   
  
èäóùóþ ê çàìêó ïî ïîëþ â îäíîé íî÷íîé ðóáàøêå. Áðåä. È ïðèñíèòñÿ æå òàêîå…   
  
Ïëîõî.   
  
Ïëîõî.   
  
Åùå õóæå.   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
24.08…  
  
Øåñòü äíåé. Îäèííàäöàòü ÷àñîâ. Äâàäöàòü âîñåìü ìèíóò. «Ìàèí Êàìï» - äóðàöêàÿ   
  
êíèæêà.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Çìåèíûé ÿçûê íàçûâàåòñÿ –ïàðëñóíòàíã. Ìíå Äæîðäæ ñêàçàë. Ó Ðîíà ñáåæàëà Êîðîñòà.   
  
Ëîâèëè ïî äîìó äî îáåäà. À ïîéìàëà ÿ. Ãàððè íå çàìå÷àåò ìåíÿ, à Ôðåä äðàçíèòñÿ.   
  
Óáåæàëà ê èâå è ïëàêàëà. Ìíå îäèíîêî. Ñêîðåå áû â øêîëó.   
  
  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Âñå ñòàðûå çàêëèíàíèÿ ïîõîæè îäíî íà äðóãîå. Õîðîøèé Äîááè – ìåðòâûé Äîááè.   
  
Îñòàëîñü øåñòü äíåé. Â÷åðà âèäåë ìàòü â õîëëå. Ñòðàííî, ðàçâå ÿ êîãäà-òî íàçûâàë   
  
ýòó æåíùèíó «ìàìà»? Íå ïîìíþ…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Òåòðàäü òðåòüÿ. Íà÷àëî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà  
  
2.09…  
  
Ñïèñîê âàæíûõ äåë íà ïÿòûé ãîä îáó÷åíèÿ Òîìà Íàâàðëî Ðåääåëà:  
  
1. Íå ïîòåðÿòü íè îäíîãî ïåðâîêóðñíèêà (íàìàÿëñÿ ÿ ñ íèìè   
  
â ïðîøëîì ãîäó);  
  
2. Íàéòè ñåáå çàìåíó â êâèäè÷å (íàäîåëî ëîìàòü íîãè è   
  
ðóêè);  
  
3. Íàéòè ñïîñîá ïðîíèêíîâåíèÿ â çàïðåòíóþ ñåêöèþ   
  
áèáëèîòåêè (íàäîåëî ïðîñèòü ðàçðåøåíèÿ ñ ïîäïèñüþ);  
  
4. Íàéòè Òàéíóþ Êîìíàòó;  
  
5. Îòêðûòü Òàéíóþ Êîìíàòó;  
  
6. Íå íàðûâàòüñÿ íà Äîëáàäîðà;  
  
7. Óáèòü íîâóþ ó÷èëêó ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè;  
  
8. Ñäåëàòü âñå, ÷òîáû îñòàòüñÿ íà ëåòî â Õîãâàðäòñå   
  
(ëó÷øå áûñòðàÿ ñìåðòü, ÷åì ïðèþò);  
  
9. Íàáðàòüñÿ õðàáðîñòè è ñåñòü ñ Ñåâåëèíîé çà îäíó ïàðòó;  
  
10. Óáèòü Êðàááà (äîñòàë, ñïèñûâàòü).  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ýòî òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ÿ â Õîãâàðäòñå! Ìåíÿ ðàñïðåäåëè â Ãðèôôèíäîð! Õîòÿ ÿ íå   
  
î÷åíü òî ñîìíåâàëàñü íà ýòîò ñ÷åò! Ó ìåíÿ íîâûå ïîäðóãè, ìû ñ íèìè æèâåì â îäíîé   
  
êîìíàòå. Ëèçà, Êèòàíà, è Áèòòè-Ñüþ. Îíè òàêè ðàçíûå, íî êàæåòñÿ õîðîøèå äåâî÷êè.   
  
Ñ Ëèçîé ÿ ñèæó çà îäíîé ïàðòîé. Áðàòüåâ âèæó ðåäêî. Ìíîãî ðàçíûõ èíòåðåñíûõ   
  
óðîêîâ.   
  
Â÷åðà ÿ òàê ïåðåâîëíîâàëàñü çà Ðîíà ñ Ãàððè. Ñëó÷èëîñü ÷òî-òî ñòðàííîå, êàê   
  
ðàññêàçûâàë Ðîí, îíè íè ñìîãëè ïðîéòè ñêâîçü ñòåíó íà âîêçàëå è ðåøèëè ïîåõàòü   
  
íà ïàïèíîé ìàøèíå. Óæàñ! Èõ ÷óòü íå âûãíàëè. Ìàìà ïðèñëàëà Ðîíó ãðîìîâåùàòåëü.   
  
Ìíå íåêîãäà ïèñàòü – êó÷à äåë.   
  
Ëèçà î÷åíü êðàñèâî ðèñóåò. Ó íåå öåëàÿ òåòðàäü ñ ðèñóíêàìè. Ó íåå âîëøåáíûå   
  
êðàñêè «Ãî'ÿ», îíà íàðèñóåò ÷òî-íèáóäü, ïîòîì õëîïíåò â ëàäîøè è êàðòèíêè   
  
äâèæóòñÿ, êàê â âîëøåáíûõ êíèãàõ. Áîëüøå âñåãî îíà ëþáèò ðèñîâàòü çàêàò è ëåñíûõ   
  
ýëüôîâ ñ áîëüøèìè ãðóñòíûìè ãëàçàìè. ß òîæå õî÷ó íàó÷èòüñÿ ðèñîâàòü.   
  
ß ïî÷òè íå âñòðå÷àþ ñ Ãàððè, ìîæåò îíî ê ëó÷øåìó. Åìó íà ìåíÿ íàïëåâàòü, à ìíå   
  
òàê òÿæåëî ïåðåíîñèòü ýòî.  
  
ß óáåãàþ. Ïîêà!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Õîãâàðäòñ ñòîèò íà ìåñòå, ýòî ðàäóåò. Ïîòòåðà íå âûãíàëè -ýòî ïëîõî. Ïîïûòàëèñü   
  
- ýòî õîðîøî. Îòåö íàñòîÿë, ÷òî á ìåíÿ âçÿëè â êâèäè÷íóþ êîìàíäó. Êðóòî! (êàê   
  
ãîâîðèò Êðàáá)   
  
Âèäåë Äæåèí.   
  
Íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî ìåíÿ âûçâàë ê ñåáå ÁåòÌýí è ïðîâåë âîñïèòàòåëüíóþ ðàáîòó.   
  
Íàãîâîðèë êó÷ó âñåãî â îòöîâñêîì ñòèëå, à ÿ ñèäåë, êàê áàðàí. Äî ìåíÿ òîëüêî   
  
ïîòîì äîøëî, ÷òî îí òàê ïðåäëàãàåò ìíå ñòàòü ëàáîðàíòîì ó íåãî, ïî ñòàðîé äðóæáå   
  
ñ îòöîì. Äà… êàæåòñÿ ÿ ïîïàë. Íè÷åãî: ïðîáèðêè ìûòü, íå ïåëåíêè ñòèðàòü. Òàê,   
  
êàæåòñÿ, Äîááè âñåãäà ãîâîðèë. Íî âëèï ÿ êîíêðåòíî…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
14.09…   
  
Ñåäûå ëîêîíû òóìàíà  
  
Ñïàäàþò â ñóìðà÷íîé âîäå.  
  
È øåï÷åò âîëíà îáìàíû,  
  
Âñå î òåáå, âñå î òåáå…  
  
  
  
Çåìëÿ ñìèðåííî îñòûâàåò  
  
Ïîä áëåäíîé òÿæåñòüþ íåáåñ.  
  
À ïî ùåêàì âñå òå æå êàïëè  
  
Ñ äîæäåì è áåç, ñ äîæäåì è áåç.  
  
  
  
Çäåñü, íà õîëîäíîì áåðåãó,  
  
×òî âñêîðå ïîêðîåò êîðêà ëüäà,  
  
ß ïîòèõîíüêó çàñòûâàþ,  
  
Âñÿ áåç òåáÿ, âñÿ áåç òåáÿ.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
21.02…  
  
Óðà! Èçáàâèëñÿ îò îáÿçàííîñòè ìîêíóòü ïîä äîæäåì è ëîìàòü ðóêè è íîãè. Ïîðîùàé,   
  
êâèääè÷, êà-à-àê æàëü, ÷òî íà-à-àì íå-å áûòü â äâî-î-å-åì! Ïóì-ïóì-ïè-ïóì!   
  
Òà-òà-òà-òà! Î-å!   
  
Óäèâèòåëüíî, ñêîëüêî íà ñâåòå èäèîòîâ. Ñäåëàë Ñåâåëèíå çàìå÷àíèå è íè÷åãî, è   
  
ñúåëà, ïðèÿòíî áûòü ñòàðîñòîé, òîëüêî íàäî îñâîèòñÿ ñ ïåðâîêóðñíèêàìè. Ëþáëþ   
  
íîâóþ ó÷èëêó ïî ïðåâðàùåíèÿì, ìîæåò æåíèòüñÿ íà íåé ïî îêîí÷àíèè? Êòî åùå ìíå áû   
  
äàë ïîëíîïðàâíûé äîñòóï â çàïðåòíóþ ñåêöèþ áåç îãðàíè÷åíèÿ íà âåñü ãîä. È   
  
âñåãî-òî ïîîáåùàë íàïèñàòü ê çèìå äîêëàä î âåùàõ- íåâèäèìêàõ. Î-å! Ïëàí âçÿòèÿ   
  
Õîãâàðäòñà îñóùåñòâëÿåòñÿ ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî! Ïîáåäà áëèçêà! Óðà, òîâàðèùè!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Êâèääè÷ - äóðàöêàÿ èãðà, è õîðîøèé ñïîñîá ïîöàïàòüñÿ ñ Óèçëÿìè. Êîìàíäà, òàê íè   
  
÷åãî, äàæå Ôëèíòà òåðïåòü ìîæíî. Íó à êòî èç íàñ ñòðàäàåò ñêðîìíîñòüþ? Ãîíÿë êàê   
  
ñîáàê, ðóêè, íîãè áîëÿò – õîðîøî. ×óâñòâóåøü ÷òî æèâåøü. Â ñëèçåðèíñêîé ãîñòèíîé   
  
âèñèò ñïèñîê æåëàþùèõ óáèòü Ëîêîíñà. Òåïåðü ÿ ïîíèìàþ, êàê ìó÷èëñÿ Òîì!   
  
Çàïèñàëñÿ äâàæäû, ïðåäëîæèë ñêèíóòüñÿ íà êèëëåðà-äåìåòðîíà. Ïîêà ñîáèðàåì   
  
äåíüãè…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Ñëóøàé, à òû íå ìîã áû ìåíÿ òóäà çàïèñàòü? Íàñ÷åò äåíåã íå çíàþ, íî ÿ ñêîðî ñàì   
  
åãî ïðèäóøè. Â÷åðà óêóñèë çà íîñ ïîðòðåò ñ áëèæàéøåé êíèãè.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Âðåøü, òû íå êóñàåøüñÿ! Äà è òåáÿ áû ñòîøíèëî…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Î! Íàøà ñâåòëîñòü áîëüøå íå äóåòñÿ!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
À ÿ è íå äóëñÿ. Ýòî Âû íå ñîèçâîëÿëè ñíèçîéòè äî ìåíÿ. À ÷òî, ýòî èäåÿ òåáÿ   
  
çàïèñàòü. Òâîÿ ïîäïèñü ïðîèçâåäåò ôóðîð.   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Òû òåøèøü ìîå ñàìîëþáèå. Íóò ÷òî, èãðîê, óæå ñëîìàë ïàðó êîíå÷íîñòåé? Íåò?!   
  
Ñòðàííî. Ñëóøàé, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ìîæíî äåëàòü ñ âàøèì êðàøåííûì ïóãàëîì. Ìîæíî   
  
ïîäëèòü åì â êðàñêó äëÿ âîëîñ ëûñåþùåå çåëüå.   
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Äà, òû äóìàåøü òû îäèí òàêîé òóò ãåíèé - ñïèñêè ìåðîïðèÿòèé ïî ïîâîäó Ëîêîíñà   
  
äëèííåå «Êðàòêîé èñòîðèè ìàãèè» â ïÿòíàäöàòè òîìàõ.   
  
Çíàåøü, ÿ òóò òåïåðü ãëàâíàÿ ïîñóäîìîéêà Ñëèçåðèíà. Âèä ïðîáèðêè âûçûâàåò ó ìåíÿ   
  
èñòåðèêó. Çàòî â ëàáîðàíòñêîé ìîæíî êóðèòü êàëüÿí. ß òàì åãî è ïðÿ÷ó òåïåðü.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî, à êàê òû ïðîòàùèë åãî â Õîãâàðäòñ? ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî äîñìîòð ëè÷íûõ âåùåé íå   
  
ïðîèçâîäèòñÿ, íî íà òî îíè è äîìîâûå ýëüôû?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Õà! ß æå íå ñïðàøèâàþ, êàê òû îòêðûë Òàéíóþ êîìíàòó?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
ß åå íå îòêðûâàë. Ïîêà. À ÷òî ðàçâå îòêðîþ? Çíàåøü, îò íàøåãî îáùåíèÿ ó ìåíÿ   
  
ñòðàíèöû ïóõíóò. Òðóäíî îáùàòüñÿ ñ ÷åëîâåêîì äëÿ êîòîðîãî ïðîøëîå ýòî ìîå   
  
áóäóùåå, âåðíåå ìîå ïðîøëîå, ÿ æå… Âñå Äðàêî! Äàâàé áåðåøü ìîè ñëàáûå íåðâû ïîêà   
  
ÿ íå ñâèõíóëñÿ.  
  
Âñå î ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãîì! Íàïðèìåð: êòî òàêîé Ãàððè, îí æå ñ òâîåãî êóðñà?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
-Êòî? Ãàððè? Êàêîé Ãàððè?! Åñëè ýòî òîò, î êîòîðîì ó ìåíÿ çàêðàäûâàþòñÿ ñìóòíûå   
  
ñîìíåíèÿ? Òî ëó÷øå íå íàäî…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
24. 09…  
  
Âàñèëèñê – áîëüøîé çìåé, ñ çàäàòêàìè ìåäóçû Ãîðãîíû. Õîðîíèò ñåêðåòû Ñëèçåðèíà è   
  
æäåò Íàñëåäíèêà. Âñå ïðîñòî. Îñòàëàñü ìàëîñòü ïðîâåðèòü, çàõî÷åò îí ñî ìíîé   
  
ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, è íàéòè òàéíóþ êîìíàòó. Ïóñòÿêè êàêèå!   
  
Äàâíî íå âèäåë ñíîâ ïðî äîì ñî çìåÿìè, ñåé÷àñ áû îí ïðèãîäèëñÿ. Âñå èç-çà   
  
Ñåâåëèíû. Äîñòàëà îíà óæå ïî íî÷àì ñíèòñÿ, ðàçâðàòíèöà.   
  
Â øêîëå íåò âîçìîæíîñòè ñëåäèòü çà ñîáûòèÿìè â ìèðå. Âå÷åðíèé «Ïðîðîê» äåëàåò   
  
âèä, ÷òî íåò íè êàêîé âîéíû. Ñèäèì çäåñü è íàì âñå ïîôèã. À çðÿ…   
  
Âåäó çàìå÷àòåëüíûé ýêñïåðèìåíò: îïðîáóþ òåîðèþ Ìàêêèàâåëè íà ïåðâîêóðñíèêàõ. Äà,   
  
çíà÷èòåëüíûå ðåçóëüòàòû ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ ïðîøëûì ãîäîì.   
  
Äåë ïî ãîðëî! Ìàêãîíîãîë – ñòåðâà! À ÿ ïîïàëñÿ, êàê äóðàê, íå äàñò îíà òåïåðü   
  
ìíå ñïîêîéíî æèòü! ß óìðó íàä êíèãàìè î íåâèäèìîñòè.   
  
ß óñòàë! ß ñïàòü õî÷ó! Õãó-ãó-ãó!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, õî÷åøü ïàðòèþ â øàõìàòû?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äàâíî òåáå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðåäëîæèòü. Òâîÿ äåâóøêà, êàæåòñÿ, ïðî ìåíÿ çàáûëà, âàëÿþñü   
  
ïîä ïîäóøêîé, ñêó÷íî êàê-òî. ß äàæå äîñêó ìîãó îáåñïå÷èòü. Âó-à-ëÿ!   
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ó ìåíÿ òóò îáûêíîâåííûå âîëøåáíûå ïðèïðÿòàíû, íî äóìàþ, òàê áóäåò èíòåðåñíåé. È   
  
ïîëåã÷å òàì íà ïîâîðîòàõ, ñýð.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
À ãäå ìû? Ñòèëüíîå ìåñòå÷êî, òîëüêî ÷åëîâå÷åñêèõ ÷åðåïîâ íà ñòåíàõ íå õâàòàåò…   
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
Ýòî ëàáîðàíòñêàÿ, ÿ òóò òåïåðü ÷àñòî îòøèâàþñü, òèõî, ñïîêîéíî. Íèêòî, êðîìå   
  
ÁåòÌýíà ñþäà íå õîäèò. Íó ÷òî, äàøü ìíå êàê íîâè÷êó ôîðó áåëûìè? Å2-Å4.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
Êàêàÿ îðèãèíàëüíîñòü, ñýð. À ãäå òû òóò êàëüÿí ïðÿ÷åøü?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
À ÷òî?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
-Êó-êó! … Äðàêî?! Òû ÷òî?!... Íó è ñëàáîíåðâíûé æå òû! Ãäå òóò, ÷åðò ïîáåðè,   
  
íàøàòûðü!  
  
- Òîì?... íå ìîæåò áûòü…  
  
  
  
  
  
25.09…  
  
ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, íî óâåðåííà, ÷òî ýòî èç-çà òåáÿ. Ìíå ñåãîäíÿ, ñåé÷àñ   
  
ïðèñíèëñÿ î÷åíü ñòðàííûé ñîí. ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò. Ìíå ñòðàøíî, íî   
  
ÿ äîëæíà âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ.  
  
Èòàê, ó ìåíÿ íàçðåë âîïðîñ: îòêóäà òû âçÿëñÿ?! Îòêóäà òû âçÿëñÿ, ÷åðò ïîáåðè?   
  
Òåáÿ ìíå íå Áèë ïîäàðèë è íå ìàìà ïîäñóíóëà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñàì ïèøåøü ÷òî-òî â   
  
òåìíîòå, ÿ ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü â÷åðà âåñòü âå÷åð, ïîêà çàñûïàëà. È åùå. Òû, òû   
  
ïðîïàäàåøü êóäà-òî è ïîòîì âîçâðàùàåøüñÿ. ß äîëæíà çíàòü ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò.  
  
È åùå ýòîò ñîí. ß ñïàëà, à ïîòîì ÿâñòâåííî óâèäåëà… íåò, ýòî äàæå áûë íå ñîí,   
  
ýòî áûëà ðåàëüíîñòü - ðåàëüíåé íåêóäà!   
  
Ýòî áûëî êàêîå-òî ìðà÷íîå ïîìåùåíèå âñå çàñòàâëåííîå ñòåëëàæàìè ñ ïðîáèðêàìè è   
  
êîëáàìè. Ñâåòèë îäèí ôàêåë â óãëó. À ïîä íèì íà òåìíûõ ñóíäóêàõ ñèäåëè äâà   
  
ìàëü÷èêà, îíè êóðèëè êàëüÿí è èãðàëè â øàõìàòû. À ìåæäó íèìè ëåæàë òû. ß   
  
ÿâñòâåííî òåáÿ âèäåëà! Îíè èñïîëüçîâàëè òåáÿ, êàê øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó, ó òåáÿ áûë   
  
ðàçâîðîò, êàê øàõìàòíàÿ äîñêà, ÿ ýòî âèäåëà!   
  
ß çíàþ ýòèõ ìàëü÷èêîâ. Îäèí òîò èç òîãî ïåðâîãî ñòðàííîãî ñíà. Îí òîãäà   
  
ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ óæîì. À âòîðîé, ÿ òîæå åãî çíàþ. Îí èç Ñëèçåðèíà, è, êàæåòñÿ,   
  
çîâóò Ìàëôîé. Ïîìíþ, Ðîí åãî âñå âðåìÿ îáçûâàåò è ðóãàåò. Îíè ñèäåëè è èãðàëè, è   
  
ãîâîðèëè. ß ñëûøàëà èõ ñëîâà, ÿ ñòîÿëà â ôóòàõ ÷åòûðåõ îò íèõ. Ýòî áûëî òàê   
  
ðåàëüíî è ýòî áûëî òàê…  
  
ß äîëæíà âî âñåì ðàçîáðàòüñÿ… ß õî÷ó çíàòü, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò! Ìíå ñòðàøíî!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Òåòðàäü ÷åòâåðòàÿ. Íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà  
  
25.09…  
  
Äðàêî! Äðàêî âñòàâàé! Ïîäúåì! Ó íàñ ïðîáëåìû! Ïîäúåì!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
×òî òàêîå, Òîì, ÿ òîëüêî çàñíóë… ïèñàòü â òåìíîòå íåóäîáíî. Äî óòðà íåëüçÿ?   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íåëüçÿ! ×èòàé!   
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
… ýòî Äæåéí íàïèñàëà? À ÷òî îíà äî ýòîãî ïèñàëà? ×òî òàêîå ïðîèñõîäèò? ß íå óìåþ   
  
àïïàðèðîâàòü, à ÷òî á ïåðâîêóðñíèöà?! ×òî òû ñ íåé ñäåëàë?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî, âñå øóòêà þìîðà è çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ÿ ñ íåé íè÷åãî íå äåëàë! Òâîé   
  
îòåö âûäâèíóë èäåþ, ïîäðóæèòñÿ ñ íåé è äåëàòü ïàêîñòè åå ðóêàìè Äîëáàðó. Îí íå   
  
çíàë, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñàì ïåðåäâèãàòüñÿ â ïðîñòðàíñòâå. È ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îáùàòüñÿ ñ   
  
ìàëÿâêîé íà òåìû òèïà: ó ìîåé ïîäðóæêè âîëøåáíûå êðàñêè, èëè ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò   
  
Ãàððè, áå-áå-áå…  
  
Äðàêî, ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî ñëèçåðèíöà, ÿ åé íè÷åãî íå äåëàë! È ñòàë áû ÿ çà ñîáîé ê   
  
òåáå åå òàñêàòü! Äëÿ ìåíÿ òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ íè òàêîå óæ ïðîñòîå äåéñòâèå! ß íå çíàþ,   
  
÷òî ñ íåé, íî ÷òî-òî ñ íåé íå òàê! Íåò, ýòî íå àïàðèðîâàíèå, è íå ïîãðóæåíèå,   
  
íó, îáðàòíûé ïðîöåññ ìîåìó âûõîäó… è íå ñîí, ýòî òî÷íî.   
  
Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ äàæå áëîêèðîâàë, îò íåå ñâîè ìûëè. È äàæå íå îáðàùàë íà âñå åå   
  
áóìàãîìàðàòåëüñòâî âíèìàíèå…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Âñå-òàêè îíà ãäå-òî âåäüìà, ðàç çäåñü ó÷èòñÿ. Òàê? Òàê. Óñïîêîéñÿ, Òîì. Òû   
  
âûøåë èç äíåâíèêà, êîãäà îíà ñïàëà, è àïàðèðîâàë êî ìíå, êîãäà îíà ñïàëà. Òàê?   
  
Òàê. Ñíû âåùü ìàëî èçó÷åííàÿ. Ìàëî ëè êàê, ìàëî ëè ÷òî?  
  
Ó ìåíÿ ê òåáå ïðåäëîæåíèå: îñòàâàéñÿ ó ìåíÿ! Ìàëî ëè, ÷òî òàì ïàïî÷êà äóìàåò.   
  
Òàê îíà òåáÿ ìîæåò ñäàòü. Ñäàñò áðàòöó-ñòàðîñòå, îí â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü ê Ìàêãîíàãàë   
  
òåáÿ îïðåäåëèò. È íå óñïååøü îïîìíèòüñÿ, îêàæåøüñÿ íà ñòîëå ó Äîëáàðà. Òåáå îíî   
  
íàäî?  
  
À åùå îíà òàì ïèñàëà? Òû ãîâîðèë…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
È íå ìå÷òàé! ×òî, òåáå ìàìà íå ãîâîðèëà - ÷óæèå äíåâíèêè ÷èòàòü íå õîðîøî?!   
  
Ñ÷èòàé, ÷òî óáîëòàë. Íî ÷òî-òî òóò íå òàê. ß, çíàåøü ëè, ïîâàëÿëñÿ íà ýòîì   
  
ñâåòå… ìíå ýòî âñå íå íðàâèòñÿ… ïîíèìàåøü, Äðàêî, íå áûâàåò íè ÷åãî ïðîñòî òàê.   
  
Ïîíèìàåøü?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
ß ñïàòü õî÷ó! Òû ýòî ïîíèìàåøü, ïåðãàìåíò áåñöåííûé ìîé!?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
28.09…  
  
ß ëþáëþ ÌàêÃîíàãîë! ß îáîæàþ ýòó ÷óäåñíóþ êóçíå÷èêîîáðàçíóþ ó÷èëêó! Îíà ïðîñòî   
  
ïðåëåñòü: «Ñåâåëèíà, òû î÷åíü ñèëüíî îòñòàåøü ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ïî   
  
îñòàëüíûì ïðåäìåòàì òû óñïåâàåøü çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå. È ÿ íàñòîÿòåëüíî ðåêîìåíäóþ   
  
ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ òåáå äîïîëíèòåëüíî…» Ýòè ñëîâà çâó÷àò êàê ìóçûêà â ìîåì îäèíîêîì   
  
ñåðäöå ãîðåìû÷íîãî áðîäÿãè, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå… « ìèñòåð Ðåäëë, âû, êàê   
  
ñòàðîñòà, äîëæíû ïîìî÷ü Ñåâåëèíå ñ äîìàøíèìè çàäàíèÿìè, à îíà ïîäêëþ÷èòüñÿ ê   
  
âàøåìó íàó÷íîìó èññëåäîâàíèþ…» Î-ó!   
  
Äåòêà, ÿ áóäó òåáÿ äåðæàòü â áèáëèîòåêè äî ïîëóíî÷è, êàæäûé äåíü, íà çàêîííûõ   
  
îñíîâàíèÿõ! Ïà-ïà-ïà-äà! Î-å! Áóäåøü çíàòü êàê ñíèòñÿ ìíå ïî íî÷àì è îòâëåêàòü   
  
îò ñåðüåçíûõ âåùåé. Òóò Òàéíóþ Êîìíàòó èñêàòü, íàëàæèâàòü êîíòàêò ñ ìåñòíûì   
  
âàñèëèñêîì, çàêîíû íåâèäèìîñòè èçó÷àòü, à òóò òû, Ñåâåëèíà, ñî ñâîèìè…  
  
Òîì, íó òû ïîøëÿê…  
  
Ñåâåëèíà, ëÿ-ëÿ-ëÿ-ëÿ, ïîøëÿê!  
  
Êñòàòè! Íàøåë â áèáëèîòåêè ðóíó Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà â ïåðâîíà÷àëüíîì âàðèàíòå, äî   
  
òîãî, êàê åå òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëè äëÿ ãåðáà ôàêóëüòåòà. Ãàäþêà ñ ãëàçîì – êòî áû ìîã   
  
ïîäóìàòü? Òà-òà-òà…  
  
Îé, Òîì, êîãî-òî íåñåò è äàæå çàíîñèò…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Êóäà òû âñå âðåìÿ îò ìåíÿ ïðÿ÷åøüñÿ, íà ñèëó òåáÿ íàøëà, ñïàñèáî Ãåðìèîíå, îíà   
  
ïîäñêàçàëà õîðîøåå çàêëèíàíèå: «àññèî». Íàäî õîðîøåíüêî åãî çàïîìíèòü.  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ ïðîèçîøëî ÷òî-òî ñîâñåì íåïîíÿòíîå è çàãàäî÷íîå. ß ïûòàëàñü âñå   
  
ðàññêàçàòü Ëèçå, íî îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ÿ ÷îêíóòàÿ. Îíà âîîáùå òàê íè ÷åãî, íî âñå,   
  
÷òî íå êàñàåòñÿ æèâîïèñè è ëåñíûõ ýëüôîâ åå ìàëî âîëíóåò, è êîãäà åé çàäàþò   
  
óðîêè, îíà ÷àñòî âîð÷èò, ÷òî, ìîë, ýëüôû íå ó÷àòñÿ ìàãèè, îíè, ìîë, ðîæäàþòñÿ ñ   
  
íåé, à ëþäÿì äî íèõ äàëåêî. Â îáùåì, ó÷èòñÿ îíà, êàê Ðîí, äàæå õóæå.  
  
Íî ÿ íå î íåé. ß î Äðàêî. Î Äðàêî Ìàëôîå. Òàê âñå ïî ïîðÿäêó.  
  
Ñåãîäíÿ ïåðåä îáåäîì áûëè Çåëüÿ. Çëåé êðèâèëñÿ è ðóãàëñÿ êàê âñåãäà. Êîãäà óðîê   
  
çàêîí÷èëñÿ âñå ðèíóëèñü â ñòîëîâóþ è ÿ íå÷àÿííî çàäåëà ëîêòåì êàêóþ-òî ñêëÿíêó.   
  
Ñêëÿíêà, ïî çàêîíó ïîäëîñòè, óïàëà è ðàçáèëàñü. À èç íåå òàêàÿ âîíü ïîòåêëà,   
  
óæàñ. Ìèëûé Çëåé, êîíå÷íî æå, î÷êè ñ Ãðèôèííäîðà, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ó íåãî ïðèñêàçêà   
  
òàêàÿ, êàê ýòî íàçûâàåòñÿ ñëîâî – «ïàðàçèò». Íó íå âàæíî. Çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ âñå   
  
óáðàòü.  
  
Âñå óøëè, äàæå Çëåé. À ÿ ïîøëà â ëàáîðàíòñêóþ. Äâåðü ïðèîòêðûòà ÿ âîøëà, è… Òàì   
  
áûë ýòîò ìàëü÷èê èç ñíà. ß òàê è çàìåðëà, è íå çíàþ ÷òî ñêàçàòü. ß ñòîþ, îí   
  
ñòîèò. ß ìîë÷ó, îí ìîë÷èò. È ñìîòðèì äðóã íà äðóãà. Íó, ïîòîì îí ìåíÿ ñïðîñèë,   
  
÷òî ÿ òóò äåëàþ, ÿ îáúÿñíèëà. Îí ìíå ïîìîã óáðàòü. Äàæå ïðîâîäèë ïîòîì äî   
  
ñòîëîâîé, ìíå îí ïîíðàâèëñÿ, ìèëûé òàêîé. Çðÿ åãî Ðîí ðóãàåò. Òîëüêî âîò îí íà   
  
ìåíÿ âñå âðåìÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî ñìîòðåë.  
  
Îí òàêîé âûñîêèé, ó íåãî ãîëóáûå ãëàçà è áåëûå âîëîñû.  
  
Ìíå äàæå çàõîòåëîñü ðàçáèòü åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü íà ñëåäóþùåì çàíÿòèè, ÷òîá ñ íèì   
  
ïîãîâîðèòü.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
  
  
Òîì! Òîì ÿ òåáå òàêîå ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæó! Òîì ãäå òû áûë?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Óãàäàé ñ òðåõ ðàç! Ïîëþáóéñÿ! Äâà èäèîòà!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
…ì-ì-ì äà… Ñîîáðàçèòåëüíàÿ, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü. ß ýòó ãðÿçíîêðîâêó – Ãðåéíäæåðñ   
  
óáüþ. Ñîâåòóåò íàïðàâî è íàëåâî…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
À òû óìååøü ïðîèçâîäèòü âïå÷àòëåíèå, æåíèõ! Ïîëåæè ó ìåíÿ, Òîì. Âñå áóäåò â   
  
ïîðÿäêå! Íó è! ß áû òåáÿ, äà òâîåãî îòöà! Ëåæàë ñåáå íèêîìó íå ìåøàë, ïûëèëñÿ…   
  
îõ!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Èäåè åñòü?   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íåò.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
02.10…  
  
Â ïðîðîêå óäîñóæèëèñü íàïèñàòü î âîçìîæíîñòè îòêðûòèÿ ñîþçíèêàìè âòîðîãî ôðîíòà.   
  
Íàäî áûëî, âèäíî, ïîëíîñòüþ ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî ó Ãåðìàíèè, íåò íè êàêèõ øàíñîâ.   
  
Êðàñèâî, íè÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü.   
  
Èç-çà âíåî÷åðåäíîãî ñîâåòà øêîëû, ãäå ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ òîìèòüñÿ, êàê ñòàðîñòå, â   
  
íåî÷åðåäíîé ðàç ïûòàëèñü âûãíàòü îáàëäóÿ Õàãðèäà. Ïðèøëîñü îòìåíèòü î÷åðåäíîå   
  
ñâèäàíèå,… ïîìèëóéòå, î÷åðåäíîå çàíÿòèå ñ Ñåâåëèíîé.   
  
Ðàáîòà î íåâèäèìîñòè ñòàëà ñèëüíî óâëåêàòü, äàæå çàáûë, êîãäà èñêàë ÷òî-íèáóäü   
  
ïðî Òàéíóþ Êîìíàòó. Ñåâåëèíà ìîëîäåö, îòêàïàëà ïîòðÿñàþùóþ êíèãó î ïðèðîäå   
  
íåâèäèìîñòè.   
  
Òàì åñòü èíòåðåñíàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî ÷åëîâåê íå âèäåò òîãî, ÷åãî íå õî÷åò âèäåòü, è   
  
âñÿ ïðèðîäà íåâèäèìîñòè ñâÿçàííî ñ ïðèðîäîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî âèäåíèÿ ìèðà. Ñåâåëèíà   
  
ãîâîðèò, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïîõîæåå ÷èòàëà äîìà ó ìàìû. Åå ìàìà ìàãëîôèëêà - èçó÷àåò   
  
íîâîìîäíóþ ó ìàãëîâ íàóêó – ïñèõîëîãèþ. Íàäî áóäåò ïîèñêàòü ìàòåðèàëû.  
  
Ìèð ïîëîí èëëþçèé è ìû âîëøåáíèêè, ýòî çíàåì ëó÷øå, ÷åì ìàãëû. ×åëîâåêó íóæíû   
  
èëëþçèè, êàê âîçäóõ. Çà÷åì èçûñêèâàòü ñëîæíûå ñðåäñòâà, åñëè òàê ëåãêî âëèÿåò íà   
  
÷åëîâåêà, èçìåíÿÿ åãî èëëþçèè. Åñëè ÷åëîâåê âñå ðàâíî èñêàæàåò äëÿ ñåáÿ   
  
ðåàëüíîñòü, êàêîé áû îíà íè áûëà, íå âñå ëè ðàâíî, êàê åå èñêàæàòü?  
  
Ïî÷åìó ïëîõî îáìàíûâàòü ÷åëîâåêà è õîðîøî îáìàíûâàòüñÿ? Â ÷åì òóò ðàçíèöà?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
ß óçíàþ êàæäûé äåíü ñòîëüêî âñåãî. ß æóòêî óñòàëà. ß õî÷þ äîìîé. Äîìà âñå áûëî   
  
òàê ïðîñòî. Ìàìà, ìîÿ êîìíàòà ìîÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ Øóøà, ìîå îêíî, ìîé ðó÷åé è ìîÿ èâà.   
  
Ìíå ïëîõî çäåñü. ß â æèçíè íè êîãäà íå áûëà òàê îäèíîêà.   
  
Áðàòüÿ æèâóò ñâîåé æèçíüþ è íå çàìå÷àþò ìåíÿ. Ãàððè òóò òàêàÿ çíàìåíèòîñòü, à   
  
Ðîí ïðè íåì, êàê îðóæåíîñåö. Êóäà ìíå äî íèõ. Äàæå Ëèçà ñî ìíîé íå   
  
ðàçãîâàðèâàåò, âèäèòå ëè îáèäåëàñü, íà òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàçàëà, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà áû   
  
áîëüøå çàíèìàòüñÿ. Ñàìà æàëîâàëàñü íà ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, ÷òî îíè åå íå ëþáÿò.   
  
Íàêðè÷àëà íà ìåíÿ.  
  
Çäåñü âñå äðóã äðóãó ÷óæèå è íèêîìó íåò äî äðóãèõ äåëà.  
  
Ìíå çäåñü ïëîõî.  
  
ß õî÷ó äîìîé. Ìàìà çàáåðè ìåíÿ. Ìíå òàê ïëîõî.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Çíàåøü, Äæåéí! Õîòü òû ýòîãî è íå ïðî÷òåøü, íî ðîâíî ãîä íàçàä ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë òîæå   
  
ñàìîå. È òû ïðàâà, çäåñü êàæäûé ñàì ïî ñåáå, è íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèøü. Ïðîñòî ïîòîì   
  
ïðèâûêàåøü. Íàõîäèøü çäåñü ñâîå ìåñòî. Íî, ïî ñóòè, íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿåòñÿ…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
…è íå èçìåíèòñÿ ïîòîì…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
9.10…  
  
Ýòî ñóäüáà. Âñå ñëó÷èâøååñÿ íåâåðîÿòíî. Íî.   
  
ß åå íàøåë. ß íàøåë åå! Òàê ëåãêî, òàê ïðîñòî, òàê ñëó÷àéíî. Íî ñëó÷àéíî ëè?  
  
Ñîòíè ëåò âñå èùóò Òàéíóþ êîìíàòó. Ó÷èòåëÿ è äèðåêòîðà, ÷åãî òîëüêî íå   
  
ïðèäóìûâàþò. È õîòü, àï!  
  
Äëèííîíîãàÿ Ñåâåëèíà âûäàåò: «Îé êàêîé èíòåðåñíûé ðèñóíîê ó òåáÿ! Çìåÿ, äà? ß íå   
  
äàâíî âèäåëà, òàêóþ æå ãäå-òî…»  
  
Ñîòíè ëåò! Ñîòíè âåëèêèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ!... è Ñåâåëèíà. Òàêîãî íå áûâàåò. Ïîòîìó,   
  
÷òî íå áûâàåò íèêîãäà.  
  
« Òî÷íî… íà êðàíå â òóàëåòå äëÿ äåâî÷åê… èç íåãî âñåãäà èäåò òàêàÿ ìóòíàÿ âîäà ñ   
  
íåïðèÿòíûì çàïàõîì… ýòîò êðàí òàê è íàçûâàþò «ãàäþ÷êà»… õè-õè-õè… ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü   
  
ïåðâîêóðñíèöû ëþáÿò èç íåãî áðûçãàòüñÿ… ôó! õè-õè-õè…»  
  
Íåò , ÿ íå ìîãó â ýòî ïðîâåðèòü! Ñîòíè âåëèêèõ ëþäåé è Ñåâåëèíà. ß ôèãåþ! ß   
  
ñèëüíî ôèãåþ! ß ñõîæó ñ óìà! Ìíå íàäî ëå÷èòüñÿ!   
  
À-à-à!!!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
10.10...  
  
ß ïîìèðèëàñü ñ Ëèçîé. Ñåãîäíÿ ìèëûé ñîëíå÷íûé äåíü, è åùå îí âûõîäíîé. Çà îêíîì   
  
ñåé÷àñ ñâåòèò ñîëíöå. Ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ ïîéòè ïîãóëÿòü ó îçåðà. Â çàïðåòíîì ëåñó   
  
æåëòåþò äåðåâüÿ, ýòî òàê êðàñèâî. Â ïîñëåäíèå äíè âñå âðåìÿ øåë äîæäü, à ñåãîäíÿ   
  
- ñîëíöå. ß ëþáëþ ñîëíöå. Èç îêíà âèäíî, ÷òî òàì âíèçó óæå áåãàåò ïîë øêîëû.   
  
ß ïðèâûêàþ ê Õîãâàðäòñó. Ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàëà äóìàòü î Ãàððè. Òîëüêî âñïîìèíàþ î íåì   
  
ðåäêî, è òî ÷óòü-÷óòü.  
  
Ñòðàííûå ñíû áîëüøå íå ñíÿòñÿ. Òîëüêî òû âñå âðåìÿ êóäà-òî èñ÷åçàåøü. Çíàåøü, ÿ   
  
íå ïðîòèâ. Åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü ñâîè äåëà, çàíèìàéñÿ èìè. Ïîêà!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Âûâèõíóë êîëåíî íà òðåíèðîâêè. Âñå ãóëÿþò, à ÿ âàëÿþñü â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå.   
  
Ïðîñòî áëåñê! È ãäå íà ñâåòå ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü?  
  
À Ôëèíò, ëàñêîâûé ïàðåíü íè ÷åãî íå ñêàæåøü. Ïîìîã ïðîñòî ñêàçî÷íî, êîçåë.   
  
Òîì, äàâàé ñ òîáîé õîòü â êðåñòèêè íîëèêè ñûãðàåì?  
  
…  
  
Íå õî÷åøü? Íó è ëàäíî…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
13.10…  
  
ß íàñëåäíèê Ñëèçåðèíà. ß áûë â Òàéíîé Êîìíàòå. ß âèäåë âàñèëèñêà. ß âèäåë   
  
ñîêðîâèùà Ñàëàçàðà Ñëèçåðèíà.  
  
×òî äåëàòü?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
17.10…  
  
  
  
…- ß åå âñå-òàêè îòêðûë! Ïîíèìàåøü, Äðàêî, ÿ – ïîëóêðîâêà, ÿ – ñèðîòêà èç   
  
ïðèþòà! ß îêàçàëñÿ íàñëåäíèêîì Ñëèçåðèíà. Íàâåðíîå ó ìåíÿ òîãäà, êðûøà ñúåõàëà,   
  
îò ðàäîñòè ß äàæå ïðî Ñåâåëèíó çàáûë, è ó÷åáó çàáðîñèë. Êàæäûé äåíü òóäà áåãàë.  
  
- À ãîâîðèë «íå çíàþ, íå ïîìíþ». Íó, êàê òàì?  
  
- Òåáå áû ïîíðàâèëîñü! Çíàåøü, äàâàé òóäà êàê-íèáóäü ñõîäèì!   
  
- Ñëóøàé, äàâàé! Íåâåðîÿòíî! Óæàñ! Òîëüêî êàê ìû òóäà ïîïàäåì íåçàìåòíî? À êàê   
  
òû òóäà ïîïàäàë?  
  
- Íó, ó ìåíÿ áûëà, ñîîáùíèöà òàê ñêàçàòü. Ñåé÷àñ ñ ýòèì òðóäíåå… êàê ó òåáÿ ñ   
  
ïîäðóæêàìè?!  
  
- Òîì, äåëî íå â ìîèõ ïîäðóæêàõ, äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ â òåáå, òû ìàëåíüêî, êàê   
  
ñêàçàòü, ÷òî á íå îáèäåòü… Ñ òîáîé è â ìóæñêîì òóàëåòå ìîæíî øîó óñòðîèòü!  
  
- Ì-ì-ì äà… Ìîæåò, íî÷üþ?   
  
- Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ ïîéìàþò è âûïðóò íà ôèã!  
  
- Âî âðåìÿ óðîêîâ?  
  
- Åùå êàêèå âàðèàíòû?!  
  
- Âî âðåìÿ Õýëëîóèíà ! ß ïîìîãó âàì åñëè âû ìåíÿ ñ ñîáîé âîçüìåòå.  
  
-Äæåéí?!  
  
  
  
Òåòðàäü ïÿòàÿ. Òàéíàÿ Êîìíàòà  
  
  
  
30.10…  
  
Ïðèåì. Ïîâòîðÿåì ïëàí îïåðàöèè «Çìåÿ». Èòàê, Äðàêî ïîñëå óðîêîâ èäåò â   
  
ëàáîðàíòñêóþ è äîâàðèâàåò ãëàçíûå êàïëè. Òû, Äæèíè, ïðîâåðÿåøü îáñòàíîâêó â   
  
òóàëåòå ïëàêñû Ìèðòë. ×åðò, çíàêîìîå èìÿ âñå âðåìÿ â ãîëîâå êðóòèòñÿ… íå âàæíî.   
  
Ïîòîì ñïóñêàåòåñü â çàë, ïðèñîåäèíÿåòåñü ê äðóçüÿì, íî íå ïîçæå âîñüìè   
  
âñòðå÷àåòåñü â êîðèäîðå ïîä «ðûöàðåì ñ êîíåì». ßñíî? Ïðèåì.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ïðèåì. ßñíî, çåëüå óæå ãîòîâî. ÁåòÌåí íå äîëæåí ïîìåøàòü. Ïðèåì.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Ïðèåì. ß óçíàëà ïîòðÿñàþùóþ âåùü. Âåäü ó Ïî÷òè Áåçãîëîâîãî Íèêà çàâòðà äåíü   
  
ðîæäåíèÿ, è Ìèðòë â ÷èñëå ïðèãëàøåííûõ. Îíà äàæå íå óçíàåò, ÷òî ìû òàì áóäåì.   
  
Ïðèåì.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Ïðèåì. Îòëè÷íî. Âñå ïðèãîòîâèëè? Çåëüå, ñïîðòèâíóþ îáóâü, ôîíàðèêè? Ýé! Ìåíÿ   
  
ñìîòðèòå, íå çàáóäüòå! Ïðèåì.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ïðèåì. Íå çàáóäåì. À çà÷åì âñå âðåìÿ íàäî ãîâîðèòü «ïðèåì»? Ïðèåì.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Ýõ! Æåíùèíû!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òû çàáûë ñêàçàòü «ïðèåì». Ïðèåì.  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
  
  
31.10…  
  
Âîêðóã ïîëíûé êîøìàð. Òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ìàãëîâñêèé ïðèþò, à íå øêîëà   
  
âîëøåáíèêîâ. Âñå äóðêóþò â îáùåì çàëå. Ñèæó òóò îäèí, ñ âàñèëèñêîì. ß åãî âñå   
  
åùå ïîáàèâàþñü, íî â áèáëèîòåêå Ñàëàçàðà íàøåë ðåöåïò ãëàçíûõ êàïåëü, ïðè èõ   
  
èñïîëüçîâàíèè äåéñòâèå âçãëÿäà Âàñèëèñêà íå äàåò íè êàêîãî ýôôåêòà. Òîëüêî áóäåò   
  
òðóäíî ñîáðàòü âñå êîìïîíåíòû. Íî ìîæíî íàéòè. Ñåâåëèíà òàíöóåò ñåé÷àñ ñ ïàðíåì   
  
èç Ðàâåíêëî Ïèòåðîì. Íó êîíå÷íî, ïëåìÿííè÷åê ñàìîãî ìèíèñòðà ìàãèè!  
  
Çäåñü ìíîãî èíòåðåñíûõ âåùåé. Õì, ñìåøíî, íàøåë î÷åíü äðåâíþþ êíèãó î   
  
íåâèäèìîñòè. Ðàáîòó ÷òî ëè ïîïèñàòü äëÿ Ìàê Ãîíàãàë, ðàç âñå ðàâíî äåëàòü   
  
íå÷åãî. Íå íà âåðõ æå èäòè...  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
01.11…  
  
Äà ýòî ÷òî-òî. Êðàñèâî-òî òàì êàê! Êëàññíî. ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî òâîé âàñèëèñê òàêîé   
  
áîëüøîé. Ïðîñòî îãðîìíûé. Óæàñ! Êëàññ! Åëè òàì òàêèå ñòåëëàæè, ñêîëüêî æå áûëî   
  
òàì êíèã? À êàê âñå ïåðåïîíòàâàëèñü!  
  
Âñå æå õîðîøî, ÷òî íàñ íå çàñòóêàëè, à âåäü áûëè æå íà âîëîñêå! Êëàññíî!   
  
Õý, äà òóàëåò äëÿ äåâî÷åê… ýòî… ýòî ãåíèàëüíàÿ èäåÿ! Ñëóøàé è õîðîøî, ÷òî òàì   
  
ýòî ïëàêñèâîå ïðèâåäåíèå? Äà? Ìåíüøå øàíñîâ, ÷òî äî êîãî-íèáóäü êîãäà-íèáóäü   
  
äîéäåò. Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî ïîä çàìêîì, òàêèå ñëîæíûå òóííåëè è îãðîìíûå   
  
ïðîñòðàíñòâà.  
  
Êëàññíî!  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
ß ïîìíþ òîæå êîãäà â ïåðâûé ðàç ñïóñòèëñÿ, îáàëäåë. ß õîäèë ïîòîì íåäåëþ, êàê   
  
çîìáè, à â ãîëîâå îäíà ìûñëü: ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü   
  
íèêîãäà. Äà òàì êëàññíî! ß ïîìíþ, äà òàì áûëè êíèãè, åùå êàêèå-òî ñîñóäû… Êóäà   
  
æå ýòî âñå äåëîñü? Íî òû ïðàâ - êëàññíî!  
  
  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Âû! Êàê âàì íå ñòûäíî! Ýòà êîøêà! Êàê âû ìîæåòå! «Êëàññíî! Êëàññíî!» Çà÷åì áûëî   
  
âûïóñêàòü çìåÿ òàê äàëåêî?!   
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Çíàåøü, òåáÿ òóäà íèêòî íå çâàë! Ñ êîøêîé âûøëî ñëó÷àéíî. Íèêòî íå çíàë, ÷òî îíà   
  
òàì îêàæåòñÿ.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Äà, à åñëè áû ýòî áûë êòî-òî èç ó÷åíèêîâ!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Êòî? Íàïðèìåð, òâîé ñîïëèâûé Ãàððè?! Ñëóøàé, ÿ åùå ðàç òåáå ãîâîðþ, òåáÿ òóäà íå   
  
êòî íå çâàë, è âîîáùå òâîè àõè-âçäîõè ìíå íàäîåëè! Äóðà ìåëêàÿ! ß íå òâîé   
  
äíåâíèê, ÿ ïîïàë ê òåáå ïî îøèáêè è òåïåðü òåáÿ áîëüøå íå íàìåðåí.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ïðåêðàñíî!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Îé! ×òî îíà ñäåëàëà… áîëüíî æå. Äóðà. ß âñåãäà òåáå ãîâîðèë, Äðàêî, ìíå îíà íå   
  
íðàâèòñÿ. Ñâÿçàëèñü æå íà ñâîþ ãîëîâó. Åùå ñäàñò Äîëáàäîðó íàñ. ×òî äåëàòü?   
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Íå ñäàñò. È çðÿ òû òàê, çðÿ…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
5.11…  
  
Ñåâåëèíà äâàæäû ïðîïóñòèëà íàøè çàíÿòèÿ â áèáëèîòåêå, ïîæàëîâàëñÿ, áûëî, Ìàê   
  
Ãîíàãàë, à òà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Ìèëî. Î÷åíü ìèëî.  
  
×èòàþ êíèãè Ñàëàçàðà, íî îíè íàïèñàíû ñòàðûì ñòèëåì è òàê çàóìíî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåøü   
  
ñåáÿ ïîëíûì èäèîòîì. Èäåò äîæäü. Èäåò óæå êîòîðûé äåíü. Çàêàçàë ó õîçÿèíà «Òðåõ   
  
ìåòåë» äîñòàòü êíèãè ïî ìàãëîâñêîé ïñèõîëîãèè. Òðà÷ó ïîñëåäíèå ñáåðåæåíèÿ. Íó è   
  
ôèã ñ íèì.  
  
Äèðåêòîð âûçâàë, ñêàçàë, ÷òî åãî î÷åíü âîëíóåò ìîÿ ñóäüáà. Ñòðàííî - ìåíÿ óæå   
  
íåò. Ìîæåò ïîéòè, âûïóñòèòü âàñèëèñêà íà ôèã. Îäíîé ïëîõîé øêîëîé áóäåò ìåíüøå.   
  
Äà Ëîíäîíà îí, êîíå÷íî æå, íå äîáåðåòñÿ. Çàìî÷àò. Íî ïàðó îêðåñòíûõ äåðåâåíü…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ñêîðî ìîé ïåðâûé ìàò÷ ïî êâèäè÷÷ó. Ôëèíò äîñòàë. Íåò, ãîðàçäî áîëüøå ÷åì äîñòàë.   
  
Ñèëüíî äîñòàë. Ïðèñíèëñÿ äàæå ïàðó ðàç. Ìûøöû âñå áîëÿò, êîñòè âñå íîþò, à åìó   
  
çâåðþãå âñå ìàëî.  
  
Ïûòàëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Äæåéí, íàðâàëñÿ íà ñèàìñêèõ áëèçíåöîâ. Íàðâàëñÿ.  
  
Èäåò äîæäü. Èç-çà òðåíèðîâîê, ñòàë íàðûâàòüñÿ åùå è íà ÁåòÌýíà. Íå óñïåâàþ ÿ âñå   
  
ñðàçó. Ó ìåíÿ îäíî òåëî, è òî ñèëüíî ïîáèòîå.   
  
Âèäåë çà ñòîëîì Äæåéí çàïëàêàííóþ.  
  
ß óæå íåíàâèæó êâèäè÷.  
  
Èäåò äîæäü.   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
8.11…  
  
×èòàþ çàìåòêè î ïñèõîàíàëèçå. Áîðþñü ñ æåëàíèåì âûïóñòèòü âàñèëèñêà íà ôèã. Âñå   
  
ëþäè èäèîòû èëè õîðîøî èíôîðìèðîâàííûå èäèîòû.   
  
Èëëþçèè, ÿ æå ãîâîðèë, èëëþçèè ïðàâÿò ìèðîì. Êîìïëåêñû ïîðîæäàþò æåëàíèå   
  
èëëþçèé. Êîìïëåêñû ïðàâÿò ìèðîì.   
  
Èëëþçèè, êîìïëåêñû è ãëóïîñòè – ïîðî÷íûé êðóã íàøåãî ìèðà.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Íà ìàò÷ ñîáèðàåòñÿ ïðèëåòåòü îòåö. Ëó÷øå á óìåð â÷åðà. Âèäåë çà çàâòðàêîì, êàê   
  
Ïîòòåð ðàññêàçûâàë ÷òî-òî Äæåéí. ÁåòÌýí ñêàçàë ïîìûòü ïàðó ïðîáèðîê. Òàì íà   
  
äîíûøêè îñòàòêè êàêîé-òî ìèëîé ñèíåé âîäè÷êè. Âîò òàê õëåáíóòü áû, è íå îòöà, íè   
  
Ïîòòåðà, íè Äæåèí. Êàê íå âñå íàäîåëî.   
  
À òóò îäèí ãëîòîê è êàê ãîâîðèòüñÿ « … â ìîë÷àíèè…». Èíòåðåñíî çà÷åì, íàøåìó   
  
êðàñàâöó òàêè ìèëûå êîêòåéëè? À íó åãî…  
  
Âîò ÷òî âñåãäà îñòàíàâëèâàåò ÷åëîâåêà â òàêîé ñèòóàöèè, à? Âñå ïëîõî, äàëüøå   
  
áóäåò òîëüêî õóæå. Âîò ïðîáèðêà è âå÷íûé äðàéâ. Âåäü ÿ íà íåå òîëüêî ñìîòðþ, ÷òî   
  
âñåãäà îñòàíàâëèâàåò ðóêó?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Ýé! Àëå! Òû ÷å îôèãåë? Äðàêî! Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè! Àëå!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Òîì. Ýòî ÿ òàê…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
14.11…  
  
×òî âû íàäåëàëè! Çà ÷òî! ×òî âàì Êîëèí ñäåëàë! Êàê âû ìîãëè! Êîëèí âàì íå ÷åì íå   
  
ìåøàë! Òû, Äðàêî, åñëè èãðàòü íå óìååøü, òî ìîæíî âñå òàêîå âûòâîðÿòü!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Â ÷åì äåëî! ×òî òû òàê øóìèøü, ñðåäè íî÷è?!  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Êàê ÷òî? Íå îòïèðàéñÿ, ýòî âû áûëè! Ýòî áûë âàñèëèñê!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Äæåéí, ÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ. ß óñòàë. Áûë òðóäíûé ìàò÷, íà ìåíÿ íàåõàëè âñå êîìó   
  
íå ëåíü, îò îòöà è ÁýòÌýíà äî Ôëèíòà, Êðåáà è Ãîéëà. Ìíå è òàê õðåíîâî. ß òîëüêî   
  
çàñíóë. Êàêîé Êîëèí? Êàêîé âàñèëèñê?..  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
Íå ïðèòâîðÿéñÿ! Ýòî áûëè âû! Áîëüøå íåêîìó!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Íå îðè, êðîøêà. Äðàêî òóò äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå ïðè÷åì. Ìíå çàõîòåëîñü â êîìíàòó, è ÿ   
  
òóäà ïîøåë. Ïðèøëîñü âñþ äîðîãó ïðÿòàòüñÿ, íî âåäü âñå áûëè íà ìàò÷å.   
  
Ìíå ïðîñòî çàõîòåëîñü â êîìíàòó. ×òî òû îïÿòü òóò èñòåðèêó óñòðàèâàåøü?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Êîëèí! Çà ÷åì òû íàòðàâèë âàñèëèñêà íà Êîëèíà!?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íå íàòðàâëèâàë. Íå áûëî íè êàêîãî íàïàäåíèÿ. Ïàðåíü çàøåë òóäà, çíàåøü, âåäü åìó   
  
òàì íåëüçÿ íàõîäèòüñÿ, âñå òàêè òóàëåò-òî äëÿ äåâî÷åê. ß ñêàçàë âàñèëèñêó   
  
óõîäèòü, íè ÷åãî áû íå ñëó÷èëîñü, åñëè áû ïàðåíü íå ñòàë ùåëêàòü â òóàëåòå   
  
êàìåðîé, è íå íàïóãàë åãî. Çíàåøü, çìåé ïðèâûê ê òåìíîòå, ÿðêèå âñïûøêè åãî   
  
íåðâèðóþò.   
  
È âîîáùå, îí ñàì âèíîâàò. ×òî îí òàì äåëàë ñ êàìåðîé ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì? À?!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
ß òåáå íå âåðþ! Äðàêî, êàê òû ìîã! ß áûëà î òåáå ëó÷øåãî ìíåíèÿ, íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî   
  
÷òî, ãîâîðèëè âñå. Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ïðàâû - òû èçáàëîâàííîå íè÷òîæåñòâî. Äàæå åñëè   
  
òóò îáîøëîñü áåç òâîåé ïîìî÷è, òû âñå ðàâíî ñîó÷àñòíèê, ñêëèçñêèé ñëèçåðèíåö!  
  
Ä.Ó.  
  
  
  
Îé! Îïÿòü îíà ìåíÿ îá ñòåíêó øâûðíóëà! Äóðà ìàëîëåòíÿÿ, ïîãîäè ÿ äîáåðóñü äî   
  
òåáÿ!  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, òû ìíå íå õî÷åøü ðàññêàçàòü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ñëó÷èëîñü. Åñëè òåáÿ íå   
  
çàòðóäíèò. Åñëè ìåíÿ âûãîíÿò èç øêîëû, ÿ õîòåë áû çíàòü, çà ÷òî? Íåò, êîíå÷íî   
  
ïîìîãàòü âåëèêîìó Òîìó Ðåääëó, øóãàòü âåñü Õîãâàðäòñ, âåëèêàÿ ÷åñòü äëÿ   
  
«ñêëèçñêîãî ñëèçåðèíöà», íî âñå æå ìíå òû ñêàæåøü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
ß âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê òåáå. Íó, âñå áûëè íà ìàò÷å ÿ ïîäóìàë ìåíÿ íèêòî íå çàìåòèò.   
  
Ïîòîì ùåëê, âñïûøêà. Ïîíèìàåøü, ýòîò ïðèäóðîê ìåíÿ ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàë. ×òî ìíå   
  
îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü? Óçíàë èëè íå óçíàë, äðóãîé ðàçãîâîð. Íî ïîñëóøàé ýòà   
  
ôîòîãðàôèÿ ìîãëà áû äîëãî âîëÿòñÿ ãäå íèáóäü è íè÷åãî. À ïîòîì - õîï, è   
  
êòî-íèáóäü åå óâèäåë.   
  
Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ñåáå çàãîëîâêè ãàçåò: «Þíûé Âîëàíäåìîðò ãóëÿåò ïî Õîãâàðäòñó». Ó   
  
âñåõ áûëè áû ïðîáëåìû è ó òâîåé ñåìüè â ïåðâóþ î÷åðåäü, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Òàê ÷òî   
  
íå÷åãî äóòüñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ ìîæíî ñêàçàòü âûðó÷àë.   
  
Åñòü ïðåäëîæåíèå ïî ïîâîäó íàøåé êðàñàâèöû…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Çíà÷èò òàê, áóìàæêà òû ìîÿ çàáîòëèâàÿ. Òû çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà íå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî Êîëèí   
  
óìåð. Ìíå ñäàåòñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ñìîòðåë òâîåé óæàêå â ãëàçà, à? Ñëåäîâàòåëüíî åãî   
  
îòêà÷àþò ñîêîì ìàíäðîãîðû ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî. Çíàåøü, ÷òî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå ìîæåò   
  
ñëó÷èòñÿ ñ òîáîé? Òåáÿ áóäóò õðàíèòü â çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè è âñå! À ìíå çà òåáÿ   
  
îòäóâàòüñÿ?!  
  
Òàê íè êàêîé ñàìîäåÿòåëüíîñòè. Áåç ìåíÿ íàðóæó íè øàãó. È åñëè ñ Äæåéí   
  
÷òî-íèáóäü ñëó÷èòñÿ, òî ÿ ëè÷íî, âîò ýòèìè ðóêàìè òåáÿ îòíåñó ê Äàëáîäîðó! Òû   
  
ìåíÿ ïîíÿë?!  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äà, ñýð.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Òåòðàäü øåñòàÿ. Ñóèöèä, äóýëü, ñâèäàíüå  
  
28.11…  
  
Ïîçàèìñòâîâàë èç êàáèíåòà çåëèé êîìïîíåíòû ñäåëàë ñåáå êàïëè äëÿ ãëàç. Òåïåðü   
  
ìîæíî ñïîêîéíî îáùàòüñÿ ñ âàñèëèñêîì. Íà îáùèõ çàíÿòèÿõ ñ Ðàâåíêëî Ñåâåëèíà   
  
ñèäèò ñ Ïèòåðîì. À ÿ ñèæó ñ Êðàááîì, è îí ñíîâà ó ìåíÿ ñïèñûâàåò. Ìó÷àåò   
  
áåññîííèöà. Óæå íåäåëþ òîëè ñïëþ, òîëè íåò. Èçìàòûâàåò.  
  
Åñëè ñîåäèíèòü ðàáîòû Ñàëàçàðû ñ ìàãëîâñêèì ïñèõîàíàëèçîì, ìîæíî ïîäêîïàòüñÿ ê   
  
ñàìîé ñóòè íåâèäèìîñòè. Èëè ÿ îá ýòîì óæå ïèñàë. Âñå äíè ïîõîæè îäèí íà äðóãîé.   
  
ß óñòàë. ß î÷åíü óñòàë.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Æèçíü – ôèãíÿ.  
  
Óèçëè – ãàäû.  
  
Ñàì – äóðàê.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äðàêî, ìîæíî íåñêðîìíûé âîïðîñ? À ïî÷åìó ÿ ëåæó íà ñàìîì äíå òâîåãî ÷åìîäàíà, äà   
  
åùå ïðèäàâëåí òîëñòåííîé Áèáëèåé?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òàê ñïîêîéíåé, ïðèÿòåëü. Ìàëî ëè ÷òî… íåðâíûé òû êàêîé-òî â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äà òû çíàåøü, ýòî íåìíîãî äèñêîìôîðòíî. À îòêóäà ó âàìïèðîâ Áèáëèÿ?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Çðÿ òû òàê, èíòåðåñíàÿ âåùü, à ïîòîì, òû ÷òî õî÷åøü îáðàòíî ê ó÷åáíèêàì Ëîêîíñà   
  
è ãîëóáîìó çàéöó? À?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
04.12…  
  
Ðåöåïò èç êíèãè Ñàëàçàðà. Íà íèì íàäî ïîäóìàòü.  
  
«Íå âèäèøü ÷åãî-òî è õî÷åøü íåâèäèìûì ñòàòü, òîãäà âîçüìè òîãî, ÷òî íå âèäèøü.   
  
Ïðîçðà÷íàÿ êîæà. Ïðîçðà÷íàÿ âîäà. Ïðîçðà÷íûå êàìíè. Ñìîòðÿ «ñêâîçü» íå âèäèøü   
  
ãëàâíîãî. Íå âèäèøü èëè íåâèäèì? 1/0.5/0.7/1.5 Äóìàé î ãëàâíîì».  
  
Áîëüøîå âñåãî ëþäè íå õîòÿò ñìîòðåòü íà ñåáÿ íà òàêèõ, êàêèå îíè åñòü. Âèäÿ   
  
ñåáÿ, îíè ñìîòðÿò ñêâîçü. Ñìîòðÿ ñêâîçü íå âèäÿò.  
  
Ëîãè÷åñêè ïðîñòî. À ïðàêòè÷åñêè? Íå ïëîõî áû îòêðûòü ðåöåïò íåâèäèìîñòè, ìîæíî   
  
áûëî áû ÷àùå õîäèòü â êîìíàòó è òàê ñèëüíî íå òðÿñòèñü êàæäûé ðàç. Íàäî   
  
ïîäóìàòü. Ïîäóìàòü íàäî…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
  
  
10.12…  
  
Äðàêî, à ÷òî òû ýòî òàêîå äåëàåøü? Îé, ïðîáèðî÷êè ìîåøü! À êàêîé ó òåáÿ ôàðòóøåê   
  
ñëàâíûé! Óòè-ïóòè! ×òî-òî òû äàâíî íå ïèøåøü? ß äàæå ñêó÷àë.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òû çà÷åì çàïèñè Äæåéí ñäåëàë âèäèìûìè?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
ß æå ïðåäóïðåæäàë: ÷èòàòü ýòî íå íàäî! Ïðåäóïðåæäàë? Ïðåäóïðåæäàë. Êàêèå   
  
ïðåòåíçèè, ìàëî ëè êàêèå ó ìåíÿ òåõíè÷åñêèå òðóäíîñòè. Ìîæåò ó ìåíÿ åæåìåñÿ÷íàÿ   
  
ãåíåðàëüíàÿ óáîðêà. Ïèøóò òóò âñÿêèå, ìûñëè çàñîðÿþò. À ÷òî, íå ïîíðàâèëîñü?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
ß è îòðàâèòüñÿ ìîã. È îòðàâèëñÿ áû, åñëè á íå ÁåòÌýí. Ñèæó, ÷èòàþ òåáÿ, ìíå   
  
õðåíîâååò äî áåñïàìÿòñòâà. Íà÷àë ñî ñïèðòà. Íîãè íå äåðæàò, à ëó÷øå íå   
  
ñòàíîâèòñÿ. Õëåáíóë èç òðåõ ðàçíîöâåòíûõ áóòûëî÷åê ñðàçó. Íó, èç òåõ, ÷òî òèïà,   
  
ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî îíè çäåñü åñòü.  
  
Ä. Ì.  
  
  
  
Òû ÷å, ñåðüåçíî? Ýé, äà òû ÷òî. Åñëè òû òàê ñåãîäíÿ øóòèøü, òî íå ñìåøíî. À ÷òî   
  
ó òåáÿ ñ ðîæåé?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ý, âîñïàëèòåëüíûé ïðîöåññ, ïðè îòõîäíèêå. Çåëåíûå ïÿòíûøêè ñîéäóò çà äâà äíÿ, è   
  
ñèíèå ãäå-òî çà íåäåëþ, òàê Ñíåéï ñêàçàë. Ïîáî÷íûé ýôôåêò. ß óæ íå ïîìíþ ÷òî òàì   
  
áûëî è êàê. Íî êàæåòüñÿ òåìíûé òóííåëü ÿ óñïåë óâèäåòü. Ïîòîì ÿ â ëàçàðåòå.   
  
Âîêðóã Ñíåéï è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðûãàþò, ãàäîñòè ñî ìíîé âñÿêèå íå ïðèëè÷íûå   
  
äåëàþò. Áå! Âñïîìíèòü ïðîòèâíî.   
  
Íî ëó÷øå ÿ áû âñå-òàêè óìåð, íå ïðèøëîñü áû ñëóøàòü øåñòè÷àñîâóþ ëåêöèþ Ñíåéïà î   
  
ñìûñëå æèçíè. Òåïåðü îòðàáàòûâàþ òóò åìó, òàê ñêàçàòü, ìîðàëüíûé óùåðá îò âèäà   
  
ìîåãî áåçäûõàííîãî òåëà. Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî õîòü îòöó íå íàïèñàë. Òîãäà áû ÿ ñíîâà   
  
îòðàâèëñÿ, è íà ýòîò ðàç áåç ïðåäâàðèòåëüíîé îáðàáîòêè æåëóäêà ñïèðòîì.  
  
Íó ÷òî òåáÿ åùå èíòåðåñóåò?  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Íó òû è èñòåðè÷êà… Äðàêî, òû ïñèõ íåíîðìàëüíûé…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ñïàñèáî, ÿ çíàþ.  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
12.12…  
  
Âîçâðàùàëñÿ èç êîìíàòû ïîçäíî âå÷åðîì. Ó âõîäà âñòðåòèò Ñåâåëèíó. Îíà âåäåòå ëè   
  
çà ìíîé ñëåäèò. Åé êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñòðàííî ñåáÿ âåäó â ïîñëåäíèå äíè. Íåò, ìàãèÿ   
  
ïîëåçíàÿ øòóêà ñêàæó ÿ âàì. À «çàáâåíèå» êëàññíîå çàêëèíàíèå. Äàæå äî ãîñòèíîé   
  
åå ïðîâîäèë. Ïîáîëòàëè îïÿòü î ìàãëàõ è íåâèäèìîñòè. Æàëêî îíà óåçæàåò íà çèìíèå   
  
êàíèêóëû äîìîé. Ïîõîæå, ÿ îäèí òóò áóäó ñèäåòü. Íó, íè îäèí è íè òóò…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
15.12…  
  
Ñäåëàë ïåðî íåâèäèìûì íà äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Ïîêàçàë Ìàê Ãîíàãàë, áûëà â âîñòîðãå.   
  
Òîñêëèâî òî êàê…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Îòêðûâàåòñÿ «Äóýëüíûé êëóá». Óâåðåí - ýòî çàòåÿ Ëîêîíñà. Ïðîøëè ïîñëåäíèå   
  
ñèìïòîìû. ÁåòÌýò äâàæäû ñî ìíîé ïðîâîäèë âîñïèòàòåëüíóþ ðàáîòó î ñìûñëå æèçíè.   
  
Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí çà ìíîé ñëåäèò, âñå âðåìÿ, êîãäà ÿ â ëàáîðàíñêîé. Äàæå êàëüÿí íå   
  
ïîêóðèøü. Ìîæåò åìó ïðåäëîæèòü.   
  
Òîñêà áûâàåò ðàçíàÿ   
  
Çåëåíàÿ, áåëàÿ, êðàñíàÿ…  
  
Àõ äà! Âûèãðàëè ó Õàïè-Ïàïè. Àæ äàæå ñåáå óäèâëÿþñü, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü!  
  
  
  
Îñåíü, ëèñòüÿ âåòåð ñðûâàåò,  
  
Íîñèò, êðóæèò áðîñàåò.  
  
È ïðèáèâàåò ê çåìëå.  
  
È õîäÿò êîçû ïî ìåðòâîé ëèñòâå.  
  
  
  
Îíè íå âûáèðàþò: ãäå ðîäèòñÿ,  
  
Íå âûáèðàþò ñ êåì ðÿäîì ïî æèçíè âèñåòü.  
  
Èì íå äàíî íè ñïàòü, íè ìîëèòüñÿ.  
  
Íåò âûáîðà èì ãäå, íà êàêîé òðîïå óìåðåòü.  
  
  
  
Ëèøü òîëüêî ÷åðíûå ãîëóáè   
  
Ñêâîçü ëèâíè è âüþãó  
  
Âå÷íî ñòðåìÿòñÿ ê äðóã äðóãó…  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
  
  
17.12…  
  
Ïîòòåð - çìåèóñò! ß ôèãåþ!  
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
Äà êòî òàêîé ýòîò Ïîòòåð? Âåäü ýòî æå òîò, êîòîðûé Ãàððè? Òàê?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Òîì, ó ìåíÿ ê òåáå âñòðå÷íûé âîïðîñ, ãäå òåáÿ äâà äíÿ íîñèëî?   
  
Ä. Ì.   
  
  
  
20.12…  
  
Äðàêî, ÿ õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü ñ òîáîé. Ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî. Ýòî íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî   
  
ïðîèçîøëî â äóýëüíîì êëóáå. Ïðèõîäè ê «ðûöàðþ ñ êîíåì» çàâòðà ïîëå øåñòè. ß   
  
î÷åíü áóäó òåáÿ æäàòü.  
  
Ä. Ó.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
14.02…  
  
Ìåíÿ çîâóò Ãàððè Ïîòòåð  
  
Ã.Ï.  
  
  
  
Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ìåíÿ çîâóò Òîì Ðåääë. Êàê ê òåáå ïîïàë ìîé äíåâíèê?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Êòî-òî âûáðîñèë åãî â óíèòàç.  
  
Ã.Ï.  
  
  
  
Õîðîøî, ÷òî ÿ ïèøó íåîáû÷íûìè ÷åðíèëàìè. Íåêîòîðûå íå îáðàäóþòñÿ, åñëè ýòè   
  
çàïèñè îáíàðîäîâàòü.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?  
  
Ã.Ï.  
  
  
  
ß õðàíþ ìíîãî ñåêðåòîâ. ×óæèõ ñåêðåòîâ. Â ýòîé øêîëå ìíîãî ÷óæèõ ñåêðåòîâ. Âñåì   
  
åñòü ÷òî ñêðûâàòü.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ñåé÷àñ â øêîëå òâîðÿòñÿ óæàñíûå âåùè. Òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü èçâåñòíî ïðî Òàéíóþ   
  
Êîìíàòó?  
  
Ã.Ï.  
  
  
  
Ðàçóìååòñÿ èçâåñòíî. Â íàøå âðåìÿ î íåé âñå òîëüêî è ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî â Õîãâàðäòñå   
  
íåò äðóãèõ èíòåðåñíûõ ïîìåùåíèé! Åå îòêðûëè íà ïÿòîì ãîäó ìîåãî îáó÷åíèÿ. Äàæå   
  
êîãî-òî çàìî÷èëè, ïîìíèòñÿ… Èñòîðèþ óñèëåííî çàìèíàëè, îñîáåííî ñòàðàëñÿ   
  
äèðåêòîð Äèïïåò. Ìíå åäèíñòâåííîìó, ïîæàëóé, èçâåñòíà âñÿ ïðàâäà.  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ýòî îïÿòü ïðîèñõîäèò. Áûëî òðè íàïàäåíèÿ. Íèêòî íå çíàåò, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò. À êòî   
  
áûë âèíîâàò â ïðîøëûé ðàç?  
  
Ã.Ï.  
  
  
  
ß ìîãó òåáå ïîêàçàòü åñëè õî÷åøü? Îäíèõ ñëîâ òóò ìàëî, íî ÿ ìîãó ðàñêðûòü òåáå   
  
ñâîþ ïàìÿòü. Íó õî÷åøü?  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Î.Ê.  
  
Ã.Ï.  
  
  
  
Ýëåìåíòàðíî, Äðàêî. Äóìàë, çàìî÷èë ìåíÿ íà âñåãäà. Íó íè÷åãî, ìû åùå ïîñìîòðèì   
  
êòî òóò ñàìûé «óìíûé». Äî òåáÿ òî äàëåêî, à âîò äî òâîåé ïîäðóæêè…  
  
Ò. Í. Ð.  
  
  
  
Ïðîÿâêîé çàíèìàåòñÿ Ôîðäæ Óèçëè  
  
(à ÿ – Äðåä, òóò íè ïðè÷åì )). 


End file.
